Such a Liar
by GantoSci
Summary: [COMPLETED] [Disarankan untuk membaca yg di wattpad saja] Min Yoongi yang mengalami gangguan jiwa menganggap seorang pemuda bernama Park Jimin sebagai adik perempuannya yang telah meninggal dunia. YoonMin vs KookMin.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ~

Perlu diingat, pairingnya YoonMin vs KookMin (Jimin Uke) jadi saya ga jamin cerita ini pairingnya berat ke mana, ntah YoonMin ntah KookMin atau ada kemungkinan lain hehe.

Ntar kalo udah diakhir chap 1 mungkin kalian nyadar k mana arah ceritanya. Jujur, sbenernya idenya muncul tiba2, well pas lagi nulis baru nyadar kayanya Such a Liar ini terinspirasi dr sesuatu, saya lupa terinspirasi dr mana. Ntah dr komik? Ntah dr novel? Ntah dr film? Ntah dr drama? Kalo ada yg tau tolong kasih tau aku ya...

Well, selamat membaca (^-^)

.

.

 **Such a Liar**

Sejenak Yoongi menatap lekat jendela di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat matanya begitu terfokus pada langit cerah yang terbentang luas menaungi Seoul. Tampak ia memikirikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tentunya tidak berhubungan dengan kelas filsafatnya pagi ini. Tersenyum simpul, Yoongi kembali melanjutkan catatannya. Kembali menyimak baik-baik ucapan dosen meski sesekali pikirannya masih teralih oleh hal yang akan terjadi malam nanti. Hal yang sangat luar biasa ia harapkan meskipun mungkin terlihat remeh bagi orang lain, bahkan membuat Yoongi yang biasanya tertidur di kelas cukup bersemangat menjalani hari.

Hari ini masih tanggal 17 Desember, namun entah mengapa Yoongi ingin memberi kejutan natal lebih cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi akhirnya bisa membelikan sesuatu yg mahal untuk adik kesayangannya.

Dari sore nanti ia akan ke butik di Jln. Gangnam bersama adiknya. Setelah lama menabung, malam nanti ia akan dgn bangga mengatakan 'pilih apa saja yang kau mau' atau 'oppa sedang baik hati sekarang' ataupun 'aku akan membelikan makan malam yang sangat enak untuk perut gembulmu'.

.

.

"Oppaaaa!"

Yoongi mendongak, ia tersenyum kecil pada seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Seseorang yg lebih muda dari Yoongi dgn pembawaan riang dan ceria. Larinya semangat sekali, dua kali ia terpeleset dan nyaris terjatuh, membuat Yoongi cepat menyusul dengan tatapan khawatir dan desahan panjang.

"Dasar. Jangan berlari di tengah salju begini, bodoh,"ucap Yoongi memperbaiki syal putih sosok yg kini tersenyum sangat manis untuk Yoongi.

"Hehe, habis sudah lama Oppa tidak mengajakku keluar. Aku senang sekali. Biasanya oppa sibuk parttime, kan."

Yoongi tersenyum. Lalu keduanya mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu bis.

"Kita akan ke mana oppa?"

"Hmmm. Lihat saja nanti."

"Hooooo."

"Apa?"

"Oppa menyiapkan sesuatu untukku!"

"Ge er sekali kau."

"Lalu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Bus akhirnya datang, Yoongi bergegas naik duluan dgn tangan kiri menjulur ke bawah dan ekspresi remeh untuk adiknya, "mari aku bantu, nona."

"Oooppa!"

.

.

"Tae Hee, sejak kapan seleramu berubah?"tanya Yoongi di sela-sela suapan steiknya.

"Eh?"

"Biasanya kau suka mantel _Princess_ berwarna cerah dan boot _slouchy,_ kan? Kau malah memilih _Duffle_ hitam lurus dan boot model _work_ tadi,"lanjut Yoongi.

"Aku sedang ingin merombak fashionku, oppa,"jawab seseorang bernametag Tae Hee yg duduk di depan Yoongi dgn nada bangga, "aku ingin menciptakan image baru, hehe."

Yoongi malah menghembuskan napas, bergerak mengambil tissue dan menyeka mulut adiknya yg belepotan saus, "image baru dgn kecerobohan dan kekanakan yg tak juga berubah, begitu?"ujarnya merendahkan.

"Kan masih proses oppa!"

"Iya, iya."

"Oppa."

"Ne?"

"Oppa tidak lupa menyiapkan hadiah untuk Ayah, kan?"

Yoongi menahan garpunya sebentar. Ekspresinya langsung berubah. Dengan pandangan tajam ia kembali melahap makanannya, "aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan sesuatu untuk org brengsek seperti dia,"ujarnya dingin tanpa melihat adiknya.

"Oppa..."

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan yg lain saja. Ngomong-ngomong seharian ini orang-orang selalu memandang aneh k arahmu. Bahkan saat di butik tadi kulihat ada yg berbisik-bisik sambil menatap geli."

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu cantik, hoho."

"Atau aku yang terlalu tampan untuk menjadi oppa-mu."

"Haha. Mereka hanya iri dgn kemesraan kita berdua, oppa."

"Di bis aku sempat mendengar dua siswi SMU membicarakan kita. Apa yg di bus dan di butik itu kenalanmu?"

"Ani."

"Lalu?"

"Ntahlah. Oppa salah lihat dan salah dengar mungkin."

"Hei, tak ada yg kau sembunyikan, kan?"

"Ani. Ah! Oppa, sebentar lagi asramaku akan di kunci."

Cepat Yoongi mengikuti adiknya melihat jam tangan, "kau benar, padahal aku sengaja memesan banyak menu. Kau sih terlalu lama pilih pilih barang, waktu makan malam kita jadi berkurang."

"Agh! Satu potong steik saja belum sempat kita habiskan, oppa."

"Bungkus. Menu lainnya bagi untuk teman-teman kamarmu."

"Ani. Untuk oppa saja. Bawa ke rumah saja."

"Kau ingin dia memakan ini?"

"Ne."

"Lupakan."

"Oppa, baru kali ini kita bisa makan makanan seenak ini..."

"Tae He,"Yoongi menatap malas adiknya.

"Baiklah. Huh! Kalo aku gendut, oppa yg salah!"

"Haha. Iya, iya."

.

.

"Makan yg teratur."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

Kembali Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"Jaga kesehatan oppa baik-baik."

Lagi, Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Istiharat yg cukup. A! Ani, yg ini tidak usah aku ingatkan, oppa pasti sering tidur di kelas, kan."

Kali ini Yoongi tersenyum lembut pada adiknya.

"Oppa."

"Ne?"

"Hari ini terima kasih banyak. Mengajakku keluar. Membelikanku mantel dan sepatu yg sangat bagus. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Lalu makan malam hari ini enak sekali! Nanti akan aku ceritakan bahwa oppa-ku yg dingin dan sering mengejekku ini ternyata oppa yg terbaik! Teman-temanku pasti sangat iri, hehe."

"Hei, siapa yg dingin dan sering mengejekmu, bodoh."

"Kau seperti itu oppa!"

"Iya, iya. Nah, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah. Rajin-rajin belajar. Dengan otak yg kau punya kau mustahil akan lulus tanpa berjuang mati-matian."

"Huh! Memangnya aku sebodoh itu apa! Aku masuk dulu, semoga oppa jatuh karna salju!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya berlalu dgn wajah ngambek, "Tae He ya,"panggil Yoongi mengambil beberapa langkah ke tempat adiknya yg berhenti untuk menunggu Yoongi mengucapkan sesuatu.

Yoongi hanya membelai lembut kepala adiknya. Setelah adiknya membalas dgn senyuman termanis, Yoongi pun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan adiknya yg perlahan kehilangan senyum dan menatap sendu ke arah Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya ke kasur putih penuh bantal. Fisiknya tak terlalu letih, namun wajahnya menampakkan lelah yang luar biasa. Mendesah panjang, Jimin menatap hampa langit-langit kamar. Kamis ini, lelaki berumur 19 tahun itu menjalani hari yang jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Cukup lama ia terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun, lalu perlahan membalikkan badan ke arah kanan.

Salah satu sudut kamar menjadi fokus Jimin. Tatapannya sulit diartikan. Seolah-olah apa yang ia lihat itu adalah salah satu penyebab terbesar kepenatan psikologinya. Setelah lama, akhirnya Jimin menutup erat kedua mata, mencoba agar bisa tertidur, memilih untuk tidak lagi ambil pusing pada dua shopping bag yg masing-masing berisi boot model _work_ dan mantel _Duffle_ berwarna hitam.

TBC

Gamsahamnida! Yang udah baca sampai sini

Tolong kasih review yaaaaa ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! Gamsahamnida buat yang udah baca and ngasih review ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Min Yoongi, 21 tahun,"Namjoon memulai penjelasannya untuk Jimin, "Mahasiswa tahun akhir Jurusan Filsafat Universitas S. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ayahnya Min Yonhwa, 40 tahun, Ibunya-Aah! Kau bisa baca sendiri kan sisanya."

 **Part 2. Empat minggu yang lalu, 23 November 2015**

Sebentar Jimin termangu, kesan Namjoon yang berwibawa yang seolah-olah akan sangat serius menjelaskan kasus, malah bergaya asal kini. Kemudian Jimin menggangguk-angguk cepat dan mulai membaca setiap huruf di lembaran yang ia dapat setengah jam lalu.

"Padahal kau hanya perlu menjelaskan beberapa poin penting saja, kan, Namjoonie,"ujar lelaki cantik di samping Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon hanya memandang sekretarisnya dengan tatapan 'kau saja yang jelaskan'.

"Begini, Saudara Jimin,"sekretaris Namjoon tersenyum pada Jimin, "mungkin Jungkook sudah menjelaskan garis besarnya. Tambahan di sini, kami akan memberikan subsidi penuh selama anda tinggal di Seoul, kami akan mengawasi anda selama 24 jam tidak terlepas pada saat anda bertemu dengan Min Yoongi saja, keseluruhan privasi anda terpaksa harus kami ketahui, lalu masalah waktu, kami memang belum bisa memastikan harus berapa lama anda melakukan ini, karna perjanjian kita hanyalah mengenai 'apa yg harus anda lakukan' bukan masalah waktu, tapi kami akan memberikan usaha maksimal agar kasus ini cepat selesai.

Hoseok dan Jungkook akan membantu anda. Untuk lebih detailnya anda bisa bertanya pada mereka berdua. Di sini kami hanya ingin mendengar pernyataan langsung dari anda bahwa anda benar menyetujui dan bersedia melakukan perjanjian ini,"jelas sekretaris Namjoon dengan baik.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "saya akan melakukan apapun yg saya bisa,"ujarnya menatap yakin pada Namjoon dan sekretarisnya.

Namjoon menyodorkan tangannya untuk Jimin, "Mohon kerja samanya, Jiminsshi."

"Ne. Saya mengerti,"jawab Jimin menyambut jabat tangan Namjoon.

.

.

"Maaf sudah melibatkanmu,"Hoseok mencuri lihat Jimin yg duduk di sebelahnya disela-sela perhatiannya dalam mengemudi, "kami benar-benar dibuat repot oleh Min Yoongi ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Setelah menganggur dua tahun, akhirnya ada sesuatu yg bisa aku kerjakan."

"Aku berjanji tak akan terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Ne, gomawo, hyung. Tapi, apa hyung yakin kalau aku benar-benar tidak akan ketahuan?"

"Kalau kami tidak yakin, kami tak akan mengambil resiko seperti ini, apalagi sampai melibatkan warga sipil sepertimu. Dasar, dari awal sebenarnya aku sudah tidak setuju. Benar-benar tidak setuju dgn rencana ini. Semua karna ide gila si anak baru itu. Dan aku tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya semuanya menyetujuinya, sampai-sampai Namjoon sangat mendukungnya. Aku menyesal mengajakmu kemari. Harusnya aku mencarikan pekerjaan yg lebih layak untukmu."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Kalau kau tidak tahan, bilang saja. Aku akan mengusahakan rencana lain,"lanjut Hoseok.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Hyung. Belum juga aku mulai. Aku ingin aku bisa memberikan yg terbaik, hyung."

"Yah...tetap saja aku merasa tak enak, Jiminie."

Jimin ikut mendesah seperti Hoseok. Lalu menatap lamat ke luar jendela. Yah, dirinya sendiripun sebenarnya masih belum yakin, apakah pekerjaan ini memang sanggup ia lakukan atau tidak.

10 menit berlalu, mobil yg dikendarai Hoseok akhirnya berhenti di sebuah parkiran apartemen. Apartemen sederhana, khas untuk para penghuni yg tinggal sendiri.

"Di sini, ya, hyung?"tanya Jimin membuka seltbetnya.

"Yup, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini,"jawab Hoseok keluar mobil, "ini apartemennya Jungkook,"lanjutnya berjalan lebih dulu memasuki apartemen setelah mengeluarkan dan membawa koper Jimin dari bagasi mobil.

Jimin mengikuti Hoseok, setelah mematung sebentar menatap bangunan di depannya sambil teringat perkataan Hoseok td pagi yg menyuruhnya untuk mengepak semua bawaannya karna mulai hari ini ia tidak lagi tinggal bersama Hoseok.

"Tadi pagi aku belum sempat menjelaskan apa-apa ya?"

"Ne, Hyung,"jawab Jimin selangkah di belakang.

"Apartemen Jungkook kebetulan sangat dekat dengan asrama Min Tae Hee,"mulai Hoseok, "dan seperti yg kau tahu, tempatku yg sekarang berseberangan dgn apartemen Min Yoongi. Di samping Jungkook yang memang merupakan sang penggagas ide dan yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, kau yg sekalinya keluar untuk membeli susu saja sudah secara tak sengaja bertemu dgn Min Yoongi, apalagi kalau tinggal di sekitar sana, kan."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu ikut berhenti seperti Hoseok tepat di depan pintu apartemen 203.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Min Yoongi tahu di mana sebenarnya kau tinggal,"lanjut Hoseok sambil memencet bel dua kali.

Jungkook muncul dari dalam.

"Annyeong haseo,"sapa Jimin sopan.

"Annyeong, Jiminsshi,"balas Jungkook lebih santai.

Hoseok langsung masuk dgn bawaan kopernya, kemudian keluar lagi setelah ia meletakkan koper Jimin di ruang tengah, "aku pergi dulu, Jiminnie. Jungkook, baik-baik dengan adikku,"pamit Hoseok.

"Beres Hyung,"jawab Jungkook.

"Ne, Hyung. Hati-hati, Hyung."

.

.

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu seperti ini? Anda yakin, Jungkooksshi?"Jimin memandang ragu pada bayang dirinya di cermin.

"Kau pikir kau harus seperti apa, Jiminsshi?"Jungkook datang dari dapur dengan segelas kopi d tangan kanannya, "kau ingin memakai rok atau sumpalan dada?"

"Tidak, maksudku. Dari berkas yang diberikan Namjoonsshi kemarin, wajah kami memang sangat mirip dan meskipun berambut pendek yang jelas Min Tae Hee itu perempuan, kan,"ujar Jimin melihat Jungkook melalui cermin.

"Hei, mustahil kau sudah lupa kejadian kemarin lusa, kan?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Tampak ekspresi khawatirnya tak membaik sedikitpun, malah semakin kuat karna mengingat sesuatu, "tapi, tetap saja. Waktu itu mungkin saja Min Yoongi hanya memperhatikan wajahku, kan. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu penyamaranku kemudian beralih mengincarku. Dia akan mencari segala cara untuk membalas dendam. Ketika, ketika, aku dan Hoseok-hyung lengah, dan anda juga lengah tentu Min Yoongi langsung menculikku, kan. Lalu, lalu dia akan menyiksaku, dia pasti sangat marah, karna aku tlah seenaknya saja mengaku sebagai adiknya. Setelah menyiksaku aku pasti akan dibuang ke laut atau dikurung di suatu tempat yang menyeramkan. Dan, dan kemud- "

"Mph!"

Sesuatu memotong crocos kecemasan Jimin. Pemuda manis itu melempar ekspresi heran untuk Jungkook yang menahan tawa.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya "apa benar kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Eh?"

"Barusan kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan, Jiminsshi,"kekeh Jungkook, "aku semakin yakin, bahkan jika kau menyamar sebagai murid SMP-pun, kau tak akan ketahuan."

Wajah Jimin bersemu merah sedang Jungkook tetap tersenyum, "tapi,"lanjut Jungkook ke hal lain, "dari kemarin hingga pagi tadi kau terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja Jiminsshi."

Jimin menunduk, "di awal aku memang belum merasakan apa-apa,"ujarnya lesu, "tapi, sekarang, sekarang aku baru sadar, setelah dipikir baik-baik, ternyata ini memang sangat menakutkan. Mulai hari ini, aku, aku orang yang biasa ini akan menyamar dihadapan seseorang yang diduga tlah membunuh keluarganya sendiri, Jungkooksshi."

Jungkook malah terdiam. Begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Jimin ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius . Duduknya yang tadi asal, diperbaiki dengan pijakan erat pada lantai kamar. Punggungnya dibungkukkan, tangannya yang menggenggam erat cangkir ditumpu dikedua lutut, "ya, diduga,"ucapnya menatap lurus ke depan, "bahkan sampai detik ini kami belum juga bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang tersangka."

Suasana hening. Jimin terbawa keseriusan Jungkook yang kini terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memang baru mengenal Jungkook beberapa hari ini, namun ia tahu benar Jungkook yang meskipun sedikit santai adalah seseorang yang berambisi kuat untuk dapat memecahkan kasus yang ditanganinya. Matanya yang sedari tadi melihat Jungkook kemudian beralih pada berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja di depan sofa.

Min Yoongi, 21 tahun.

Ulasan pada berkas-berkas itu mulai membayang di pikiran Jimin.

Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu terdengar keributan besar dari rumahnya. Saat itu tengah malam, terlepas dari keluarganya yang biasa membuat keributan, jam tidur membuat tetangganya malas untuk menggubris lebih lanjut. Esoknya sang adik, Min Tae Hee dikabarkan absen sampai hari ini. Dan sampai sekarang sosok sang ayah tlah menghilang, tak diketahui jejaknya sama sekali.

Min Yoongi, 21 tahun.

Pikiran Jimin kemudian beralih pada kejadian kemarin lusa.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo yg udah baca sampai sini .

Tolong kasih review yaaaaa ^v^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong ^^

Kembali bersama saya ~

Nah, chapter kali ini ceritanya flash back, krn di part 2 kesannya Jimin ngingat suatu kejadian kan ya ... (A! perlu diingat, Jimin dicrita ini ga berotot sama sekali hehe badannya tentu jd lebih mungil, trus tingginya aku bayangin jd beda 2 atau 3 centi gitu dr Suga ... )

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan Jimin. Belum sempat ia bertanya-tanya dirinya tlah ditarik ke dalam dekapan seseorang yg sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

 **Part. 3 Pertemuan pertama Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, 22 November 2015**

Jimin melongo. Siapa yg tiba-tiba memeluknya di tengah keramaian begini. Namun Jimin yg polos hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu orang asing ini menjelaskan sesuatu.

Lama mereka berpelukan, bahkan semakin erat.

"Tae Heeya, ke mana kau selama ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau tahu betapa oppa mengkhawatirkanmu?"bisik orang asing itu bergetar. Suaranya terdengar berat dan menyedihkan sekali, Jimin mulai merasa bingung dibuatnya. Meski ia belum sempat melihat jelas wajah pemuda ini, Jimin yakin suara pemuda ini terdengar asing baginya.

"Maaf, apa saya mengenal anda?"tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Orang asing itu langsung melepas pelukannya. Dengan tatapan khawatir ia menilik setiap sudut tubuh Jimin, "apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan?"tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin menatap lekat pemuda berkulit pucat yg kini meraba kepalanya, bahunya, punggungnya, kakinya bahkan mengarahkan Jimin untuk berputar memastikan sesuatu. Jimin semakin bingung, ia benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa pemuda ini.

"Maaf, apa saya mengenal anda?"ulang Jimin.

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Ia tersenyum sendu dan mengelus lembut pipi Jimin, "aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja,"ujarnya memeluk kembali tubuh Jimin.

Lagi, Jimin hanya bisa menyatukan kedua alisnya. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa pemuda pucat ini. Jimin lalu berpikir keras, apa barangkali dirinya yang telah melupakan seseorang.

Dan kemudian mata Jimin terbelalak. Napasnya tercekat menyadari sesuatu.

Bbzzt bbztt

Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan segera merogoh saku jaket, "iya, iya. aku akan ke sana,"ujarnya mulai melangkah pergi seraya menarik tangan Jimin tanpa persetujuan, "maaf, Tae Heeya, kau ikut ke tempat parttimeku dulu ya,"lanjutnya setelah menutup panggilan.

Jimin terpaku, menghentikan langkah orang di depannya. Ia baru ingat sekarang.

Min Yoongi, pemuda di hadapannya adalah Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang sedang diawasi Hoseok. Pemuda yang diduga telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

"Tae Heeya?"tanya Yoongi tanpa melepas genggamannya.

Jimin menelan ludah. Kantung belanjaannya bahkan terjatuh. Kepalanya merunduk dengan tatapan ketakutan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Ingin rasanya ia berlari sejauh mungkin namun kakinya terlanjur terlalu gamang untuk bergerak seinci pun.

 _Apa? Apa yg diinginkannya dariku?_ Batin Jimin cemas. _Jangan-jangan dia tau Hoseok-hyung mengawasinya. Darimana dia tau kalau aku kenalan Hoseok-hyung?_

"Tae Heeya, kau tidak apa-apa hm?"Yoongi melepas genggamannya, melihat heran apa yang dijatuhkan Jimin, "kau kenapa, Tae Heeya? Aku hampir terlambat, kita harus cepat sampai di sana,"ujarnya memungut kantong berisi tiga kotak susu yang tergeletak di samping Jimin itu.

Jimin masih tetap mematung. Ia menutup erat kedua matanya, _Hoseok-hyung. Di mana Hoseok-hyung?_

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tae Hee ya? Apa kau sedang sakit? Apa kita harus ke dok-"

Mata Jimin membulat. Seseorang menariknya paksa. Seseorang yang bukan Yoongi. Lelaki berhoodie hitam yang kemudian meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali fokus menerobos keramaian.

 _Jungkooksshi!_ pekik Jimin dalam hati sambil berusaha menyamai kecepatan larinya dengan Jungkook.

"Tae Hee!"teriak Yoongi langsung mengejar mereka berdua, "TAE HEE!"

Jungkook semakin cepat berlari sedang Jimin mulai terseok mengikutinya.

"Pardon me Jiminsshi."

"Eh? Waaa!"

Jimin merona malu, dia laki-laki dan umurnya sudah 19 tahun, kenapa kini ia harus digendong seperti ini oleh seseorang yang lebih muda darinya.

Masih sambil berlari, dengan sigap Jungkook mengangkat tubuh mungil Jimin dan menyanderkannya di bahu kiri. Merangkul erat pinggang ramping Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, Jungkook kini berlari semakin kencang, "akan semakin cepat jika seperti ini,"jelasnya untuk Jimin yang tadi sempat merasa malu kemudian beralih memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih berusaha keras mengejar mereka berdua.

"TAE HEE! HEI! Siapa kau brengsek?! Tae Hee! Sial! Tae Hee!"

Jimin menatap lekat sosok Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat. Kemudian benar-benar tak tampak lagi tergantikan keramaian yang satu per satu mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Seorang lelaki mengendong lelaki lainnya seperti membawa karung sambil berlari sekencang mungkin, tentu pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatian bagi khalayak ramai.

Tetap dengan kecepatan yang sama dan Jimin dalam gendongannya, kemudian Jungkook berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Menelusuri gang-gang yang lebih sempit, lari Jungkook mulai melambat dan berubah menjadi langkah-langkah kecil. Seraya mengatur napas, akhirnya Jungkook menoleh ke arah belakang. Hanya ada ia dan Jimin sekarang.

Hati-hati Jungkook menurunkan Jimin, "kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya tanpa melihat Jimin, perhatiannya masih terfokus pada arah ia datang tadi.

Jimin mengangguk cepat, matanya memperhatikan keringat dan ekspresi letih Jungkook, "anda sendiri tidak apa-apa Jungkooksshi?"

Jungkook menjawab dengan isyarat tangan, mulutnya masih sibuk mengatur napas.

"Yang tadi Min Yoongi,kan?"tanya Jimin cemas.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas panjangnya yang terakhir, "ya, dia Min Yoongi,"jawabnya mulai melangkah dan mengarahkan Jimin mengikutinya, "kau pasti takut sekali tadi. Maaf, tidak cepat-cepat membawamu pergi, kami ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

Wajah Jimin masih belum berubah, tetap dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "apa, apa yang diinginkan Min Yoongi dariku?"lirihnya penuh khawatir, "dia memanggilku Tae Hee dan apa maksud anda ingin memastikan sesuatu?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti,"balas Jungkook, "sepertinya kau baru saja terlibat dalam kasus kami kali ini, Jiminsshi."

"Eh?"

Sebentar Jungkook melirik Jimin,"tenang saja, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan,"ujarnya menenangkan.

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kembali Jungkook melirik ke arah Jimin, entah mengapa ia merasa tak enak melihat pemuda manis di sampingnya memiliki ekspresi seperti itu.

"Jiminsshi."

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berat sekali ya."

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau berat sekali. Bahu kiriku seperti mau copot rasanya."

"Jeo, jeo, jeosonghamnida!"

.

.

"Hoseok-hyung, sekarang Jimin sudah aman bersamaku."

 _"Ya! Kau akan ke mana hah? Jangan bilang kau akan ke tempat Namjoon saat ini juga!?"_

"Semakin cepat semakin baik, kan, Hyung?"

 _"Jeon Jungkook! Kau pikir aku mengizinkannya hah!"_

"Hyung, aku akan menelpon lagi nanti."

 _"YA! HEI! Jeon Jungk-"_

Jungkook menutup teleponnya, "hapemu mana?"tanyanya pada Jimin.

"Aku hanya membawa dompet."

"Oh, baguslah. Karna aku sudah memblokir panggilan dari Hoseok-hyung, pasti sekarang dia sibuk menelpon nomormu."

"Kita akan ke mana Jungkooksshi?"

"Kantor polisi."

"Eeh? Kenapa anda membawaku-"

"Aku akan langsung saja Jiminsshi,"potong Jungkook menatap Jimin disampingnya, kebetulan sekali saat ini traffic jam menyalakan lampu merah dan ucapan yang akan Jungkook katakan memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih untuk lawan bicaranya, "apa kau bersedia membantu kami, dengan menyamar sebagai adik Min Yoongi?"tanya Jungkook serius.

Jimin menautkan kedua alis dan terdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap lekat Jungkook yang sudah kembali fokus pada jalan raya, "anda ingin aku menyamar sebagai adik Min Yoongi?"tanya Jimin membeo, pertanda masih belum begitu mengerti akan permintaan Jungkook.

"Kasus ini dimulai sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Sedangkan penyelidikan kami baru berjalan selama dua minggu kurang. Dan kedatanganmu ke Seoul, tiga hari yang lalu kan,"jelas Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk kecil lalu bersiap mendengarkan dengan pandangannya yang tak terlepas ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya ide ini sudah muncul saat kedatangan pertamamu ke tempat kami,"lanjut Jungkook, "wajahmu memang sudah cukup familiar bagiku, Hoseok-hyung tak pernah bosan memamerkan foto-fotomu padaku, bahkan pada semua orang di kantor, tapi aku tak sedikitpun mengira bahwa kau ternyata memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Min Tae Hee, adik Min Yoongi. Baru ketika aku bertemu langsung denganmu, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul.

Fakta bahwa kalian memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dan dirimu yang bisa saja menyamar sebagai Min Tae Hee membuatku memikirkan sebuah rencana yang mungkin saja dapat membantu penyelidikan kami. Tapi, saat itu aku hanya berandai-andai. Apalagi, yah, kuakui kau memang manis Jiminsshi, tapi kau laki-laki dan Min Tae Hee perempuan."

Jimin tetap menyimak secara serius.

"Dan boom!"ucap Jungkook berapi-api, "hari ini, secara luar biasa, dan tidak kami sengaja, kau yang baru saja keluar dari mini market bertemu dengan Min Yoongi yang sedang kami awasi tak jauh dari sana. Untung aku langsung mencegah Hoseok-hyung, kalau tidak dia akan merusak kesempatan langka ini."

Jungkook berhenti sejenak, untuk lebih fokus membelokkan strir dan mengemudikan mobil diperempatan jalan, "aku yang semulanya berandai-andai,"lanjutnya lagi, "kemudian yakin setelah melihat bagaimana Min Yoongi bersikap padamu. Well, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran perlakuan Min Yoongi selanjutnya. Tapi, itu saja sudah cukup, apalagi kau terlihat sangat ketakutan, Hoseok-hyung memukulku, dan aku ingin cepat-cepat membawamu ke tempat Namjoon. Nah, kita sudah sampai,"Jungkook membawa mobil memasuki gerbang kantor polisi, "aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Tunggu, Jungkooksshi,"akhirnya Jimin bersuara, membuat pegangan Jungkook pada pintu mobil terhenti.

"Ne?"

"Min Tae Hee sudah meninggal, kan? Kenapa sekarang malah."

"Ah! Kau hanya tau Hoseok-hyung sedang mengawasi seseorang bernama Min Yoongi ya. Seseorang yang diduga telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Kau tidak tidak tahu bagian mana yang membuat kami repot ya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "ne, hanya itu yang aku tahu."

"Well, Hoseok-hyung memang tak perlu menceritakan semua sih padamu."

"Ne."

"Yang jelas kita masuk dulu, di sana aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Jiminsshi."

.

.

Jungkook menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Jimin lalu menautkan erat sepuluh jarinya di atas meja, "aku akan menjelaskannya dengan caraku, Jiminsshi. Aku harap kau lebih mudah mengerti dari pada membaca berkas-berkas kepolisian."

Jimin memperbaiki posisi duduknya setelah minum beberapa tegukan. Ia menatap Jungkook di depannya, bersiap untuk mendengarkan.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku dan Hoseok-hyung sedang mengawasi seorang pemuda bernama Min Yoongi,"mulai Jungkook, "dia seorang mahasiswa. Adik perempuan dan ayahnya dikabarkan telah menghilang sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kami baru mendapat laporan dari pihak sekolah tiga minggu yang lalu, dan penyelidikan yang resmi baru dimulai sejak dua minggu lalu.

Kita akan mulai dengan Min Tae Hee, siswi kelas 2 SMA Herin High School. Sekolah Min Tae Hee adalah sekolah berasrama, sebulan lalu dia meminta izin pulang selama dua hari, dengan alasan masalah keluarga yang mendesak. Namun semenjak itu dia dikabarkan tidak kembali lagi hingga sekarang. Min Tae Hee adalah remaja ceria, manja dan dikenal baik oleh teman-teman dan gurunya. Sikap dan prilakunya hangat dan perhatian, tidak memiliki masalah di lingkungan sekolah maupun asramanya. Tapi teman-teman dekatnya cukup tahu, Min Tae Hee memiliki masalah keluarga yang cukup berat.

Min YonHwa, 40 tahun. Pegangguran, pemabuk dan penjudi. Istrinya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Lelaki ini setiap harinya hanya mabuk dan menghabiskan uang untuk berjudi. Lingkungan sekitarnya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, perumahan dengan tipikal terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dia memang memiliki hutang disana sini, tapi tidak sampai pada rentenir dunia belakang ataupun gangster. Dia dikenal sangat kasar dan mudah main tangan pada anak-anaknya namun selalu lolos dari Lembaga Perlindungan Anak, karena anak sulungnya, Min Yoongi, merupakan seseorang dengan pribadi yang sangat tertutup dan mandiri serta tidak suka orang lain mencampuri dan mengasihani masalah keluarganya.

Min Yoongi, 21 tahun, mahasiswa tahun akhir Jurusan Filsafat Universitas S. Pribadinya sangat tertutup, tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang temanpun. Tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun di kampus. Nilainya cemerlang, siswa berprestasi saat SMP dan SMA. Kesehariannya sekarang adalah kuliah dan sibuk part time sana sini untuk membiayai kehidupannya dan Min Tae Hee serta melunasi hutang ayahnya. Tinggal di kosan murah, sejak rumahnya masih kami jadikan sebagai TKP.

Nah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan bagian mana yang membuat kami sangat repot, Jiminsshi."

Jimin masih tetap menyimak dengan baik meski ekspresinya sekarang perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Sejak Min Tae Hee absen, pihak sekolah langsung menghubungi keluarganya. Namun tak ada kabar dari ayah ataupun oppa-nya. Wali kelas dan ibu asramanya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Min Tae Hee. Di sana mereka hanya bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, yang mengaku bahwa Min Tae Hee tidak pernah pulang sejak libur terakhir. Min Yoongi berbohong, karna berdasarkan kesaksian petugas kebersihan, Min Tae Hee masih membuang sampah rumahnya dua hari berturut-turut. Min Tae Hee gadis supel, padahal bisa saja kita hanya menaruh sampah di depan rumah, tapi selama ini Min Tae Hee terkadang sengaja menunggu petugas datang untuk sekedar menyapa mereka. Saat itu pihak sekolah tentu belum mengetahui fakta ini.

Yang membuat wali kelasnya memutuskan untuk melapor pada polisi adalah, Min Tae Hee sudah tidak kembali selama seminggu dan panggilan terakhir darinya untuk Hyorin, sahabat terdekatnya, terdengar seperti suara ribut ayah dan oppa-nya tengah bertengkar hebat, bahkan telpon terputus dengan Min Tae Hee yang seolah-olah kemudian terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu. Dari sini kita memulai pencarian seorang Min Tae Hee.

Kami langsung bergerak ke rumahnya, di sana hanya ada Min Yoongi, kami tidak menemui ayahnya, dia bilang ayahnya pergi ntah ke mana. Seperti pengakuannya kepada pihak sekolah, dia tidak tahu menahu keberadaan Min Tae Hee, bahkan ia sendiri juga sedang mencari tahu di mana sebenarnya Min Tae Hee berada. Kau tau, polisi yang datang ke rumah dan menanyai Min Yoongi adalah aku. Tak terlihat kebohongan sedikitpun dari Min Yoongi, apa-apa yang aku tangkap dari perkataannya adalah sebuah kejujuran. Saat itu kami hanya bisa bergerak sebatas itu, setalah itu kami memulai pencarian di mana-mana dan kami memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan sang ayah juga. Nihil. Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee tidak di temukan di manapun.

Tiga hal yang membuatku mengajukan kasus ini tidak sekedar sebagai pencarian orang hilang biasa, kekerasan dalam keluarga Min Yoongi, Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee yang sama-sama menghilang dan terakhir, jejak darah di kamar mandi rumahnya."

Jimin menahan napasnya sebentar. Kata darah membuatnya menelan ludah, tautan jemarinya kini jauh lebih erat dari Jungkook.

"Aku sengaja meminjam toilet untuk sekedar melihat lebih jelas keadaan rumah keluarga Min. Rumahnya tak terlalu rapi, dan ada beberapa sudut yang sedikit berantakan, namun cukup bersih. Di kamar mandi, tercium aroma darah manusia pada lubang pembuangan wastafel. Hanya sekilas. Sedikit sekali, bahkan tak akan tercium jika aku tidak benar-benar menempelkan hidung dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam di lubang itu. Pekerjaanku memang seperti ini, Jiminsshi, harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Sedangkan pada lubang pembuangan bathtub tidak tercium sama sekali. Dan tidak ditemukan hal aneh lainnya di sana.

Tentu aku ingin menanyainya lebih lanjut dan sekedar berdalih agar bisa ke dapur ataupun ke kamar Min Tae Hee. Tapi berdasarkan pengakuan Min Yoongi, adiknya tak pernah pulang sejak libur terakhir dan tidak terjadi masalah serius dalam keluarganya, akan sedikit mencurigakan jika kami berniat menyelidiki rumahnya, kan. Dan perlu anda ketahui Jiminsshi, saat pertama kali bertemu Min Yoongi, entah mengapa aku merasa yakin bahwa aku dihadapkan pada seseorang yang cukup cerdas dan sangat lihai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Serta instingku mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee telah meninggal.

Di sini aku memutuskan untuk bergerak sebatas itu, jika terlihat sedikit lebih jauh saja, maka Min Yoongi akan semakin mengunci petunjuk-petunjuk dalam kasus ini,"Jungkook melepas tangannya dari atas meja, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dan sekali mendesah kasar karna sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, "sampai di sini, apa kau sudah mengerti Jiminsshi?"

Jimin langsung mengangguk sedang Jungkook melepas sandarannya kembali, agar lebih dekat dengan Jimin yang di seberangnya.

"Nah, beberapa hari kemudian, surat penggeledahan rumah Min Yoongi secara resmi dikeluarkan,"lanjut Jungkook, "tak ditemukan apapun, bahkan sejauh ini kami sudah membongkar halaman dan lantai rumahnya. Tak ditemukan bercak darah ataupun hal-hal lain yang menunjukkan adanya insiden pembunuhan di rumah itu. Well, kami memang terlambat saat memeriksanya. Tapi, kami tetap membawa Min Yoongi ke kantor polisi, masih sebagai saksi tentunya, aroma darah yang hanya tercium olehku, kesaksian Hyorin tanpa adanya rekaman telpon, dan bukti-bukti lain yang masih terlalu lemah belum bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menahan Min Yoongi.

Dan, agh! Pengara Lee! Dia hebat sekali. Agar lebih mengamankan statusnya, Min Yoongi sengaja meminta Lembaga Bantuan Perlindungan Hukum untuk menyediakan jasa seorang pengacara. Kebetulan sekali Min Yoongi mendapatkan bantuan pengacara yang cukup hebat. Karna itu Min Yoongi sampai sekarang sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan kami.

Tapi, aku yakin, Jiminsshi. Dua orang yang sedang kami cari ini sudah menjadi mayat entah di mana, instingku selalu benar, dugaanku memiliki dasar, meskipun terlalu lemah, dan terakhir Hoseok-hyung serta Namjoon-hyung mempercayaiku. Karena itu Namjoon-hyung menugaskan aku dan Hoseok untuk mengawasi Min Yoongi. Berdasarkan keyakinan ini, makanya kami mengaku padamu bahwa kami sedang mengawasi seseorang yang diduga telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Ah! Aku lupa mengatakannya, kami hanya mencurigai MIn Yoongi membunuh ayahnya, tidak adiknya.

Hubungan kakak adik ini sangat dekat, mereka berdua saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Memiliki ayah yang seperti itu, membuat Min Yoongi pasti sangat melindungi dan menyayangi adik sematawayangnya. Kesimpulanku sementara adalah malam itu Min Yoongi bertengkar hebat, sampai-sampai sang adik ikut terlibat dan malah menjadi korban ayahnya sendiri, dalam pikiran kalut Min Yoongi langsung membalas dendam dengan membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Nah, mengenai ideku yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika kau datang. Begini, Min Yoongi mengaku adik dan ayahnya masih menghilang, kan. Nah, bagaimana jika adiknya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya? Bagaimana ia harusnya bersikap? Apa yang pertama kali ia lakukan? Dari sana kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam keluarga Min, kan. Itu yang mendasari ideku, tapi well seperti yang sudah aku katakan meskipun kau sangat manis, kau itu laki-laki, semirip apapun kalian tentunya Min Yoongi tidak akan salah dalam membedakan.

Tadi aku sudah katakan bahwa Min Yoongi memiliki pribadi yang sangat tertutup kan, aku mengira karena itulah dia lebih memilih menyembunyikan kematian ayah dan adiknya dari pada melapor pada polisi dan berdalih bahwa apa yang dia lakukan murni sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri.

Namun, setelah melihat pertemuan kalian yang benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Di mana Min Yoongilah yang menghampirimu duluan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memelukmu, mendekapmu sangat erat bahkan setelah memperhatikan benar setiap jengkal tubuhmu dia masih saja mengira kau adalah adiknya. Ketika itu sesuatu yang lain langsung terlintas dipikiranku, Jiminssi.

Seorang Min Yoongi sepertinya mengalami trauma yang sangat berat pasca kematian adiknya dan menganggap adiknya masih hidup. Orang waras tak akan salah membedakanmu dengan perempuan, dan Min Yoongi malah salah mengira kau adalah adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi yang tentunya sangat ia kenal seumur hidupnya. Di sini aku langsung memutuskan, aku harus membawamu ke hadapan Namjoon-hyung dan kami harus secepatnya menyusun sebuah rencana baru."

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida! yang udah baca sampai sini

Bbah!

Mian, penjelasan Jungkook panjang banget ya ^^'

Mian lagi, kalo ga begitu ngerti ama penjelasan Jungkook, mari direview atau PM aku kalau ada yang mau ditanyain

Ntar di next chapter moga aku bisa bikinin kronologi singkatnya ,,,,,

Once again, gamsahamnida


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong... Gomawo yang udah baca and kasi review .

Kembali lagi dengan chapter baru, masih masuk k dalam part 3

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Jimin!"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Jimin. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya melamun memikirkan sesuatu melirik cepat ke arah pintu.

"Jiminie! Kau baik-baik saja?"ucap Hoseok kalut di ambang pintu.

"Hyuuungg..."rintih Jimin. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung lemas karena terlalu lega.

Hoseok menghambur memeluk Jimin. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Jimin, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jimin dan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Kuencana, aku sudah di sini, Jiminie..."

"Hyuuung..."

"Heol."

Terdengar desahan kasar milik seseorang yang memasuki ruangan. Hoseok dan Jimin langsung melihatnya tanpa melepas pelukan.

"Kalian hanya terpisah selama dua jam, hyung. Jebal, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin. Kalian ini seperti pasangan yang-ADUDUUU DUUU DUUUHHH! Hyung! Sakit, Hyung!"

Jungkook meringis kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeweran Hoseok. Tentu tak berhasil, malah berlangsung lama dan semakin kuat. Bahkan Jungkook mendapat bonus, pukulan telak di kepala belakang.

"Ya! Kau apakan Jimin-ku hah!"

"Aiiish! Jebal, hyung!"protes Jungkook mengusap-usap telinga kirinya, "aku hanya mengamankannya di sini. Mustahil aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Lihat, hyung,"Jungkook menunjuk meja, "bahkan aku membelikannya jjajangmyeon dan jus jeruk."

"Kau menceritakan kasus kita kan! Namjoon sudah bertemu dengan Jimin kan?!"

Jungkook langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Hoseok semakin emosi dibuatnya.

"Aish!"Hoseok memukul kepala depan Jungkook kini, "dasar!"

"Hyung!"protes Jungkook, "sakit hyung."

"Hyung, tenanglah,"Jimin menengahi dengan suara lembut, "aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit letih."

"Jiminie, kita pulang ya,"ujar Hoseok halus.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu,"cegah Jungkook, "Hoseok-hyung, Jimin masih harus di sini. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Hyung? Siapa yang mengawasi Min Yoongi?"

"Sudah kuurus, Joshua yang menggantikanku. Hei, kau serius dengan ide gilamu itu hah?"

"Aku serius hyung."

Hoseok memberi tatapan tajam untuk Jungkook. Sedang Jungkook membalasnya tanpa takut.

"Kau sendiri ingin kasus ini cepat selesai, kan, hyung?"

"Tapi tidak dengan Jimin sebagai umpannya. Aku akan membunuhmu jika berani melibatkan Jimin."

"Hyung, dia bukan dijadikan umpan. Dia hanya akan menjadi titik kelemahan Min Yoongi. Kau sadar kan, Hyung sampai sekarang kita hanya jalan di tempat. Kehadiran Jimin sebagai Min Tae Hee akan menjadi salah satu kunci untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Aku tetap tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Aku bersumpah, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk Jimin, hyung."

"Tidak boleh."

"Hyung,"Jungkook merendahkan nada bicaranya, "hyung, jebal. Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang tidak kita harapkan tak akan terjadi. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan petunjuk besar."

"Aku akan mengusahakan cara lain."

"Hyung."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sontak Hoseok dan Jungkook langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Jimin yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan Hoseok dan Jungkook, akhirnya bersuara dan menatap keduanya bergantian, "beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Aku akan benar-benar mempertimbangkannya."

.

.

"Istirahatlah,"kata Hoseok dari dalam pada Jimin yang barusan keluar dari mobil, "sekarang aku akan berganti shift dengan Joshua. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Jungkook. Aku akan pulang secepatnya, kita akan ke tempat Bibi Kim besok pagi. Ingat, jangan pernah keluar sekalipun. Dan sekali lagi, jangan ambil pusing masalah Jungkook. Kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini, Jiminie."

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "ne, hyung."

"Bye, Jiminie."

"Bye, hyung."

Lama Jimin mematung menatap mobil Hoseok sampai benar-benar hilang dari jangkauan matanya. Menatap langit senja yang kemerahan, ia menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya untuk merilekskan diri. Dengan ekspresi letih Jimin mulai mengambil langkah. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jimin ia mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

Ya, setelah pertemuannya dengan Min Yoongi dan dirinya yang dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk pertama kalinya, tadi, sesudah berbicara dengan Jimin, Jungkook membelikan Jimin makanan dan membiarkan Jimin makan siang seorang sendiri sambil diberi waktu untuk mencerna baik-baik apa-apa yang telah Jungkook katakan. Kemudian Jungkook kembali bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin, sekretaris Namjoon. Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya datang untuk sekedar menyapa Jimin lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke ruangan Namjoon. Cukup lama Jungkook di sana, karena banyak yang harus ia jelaskan dan ia diskusikan dengan Namjoon. Lalu Jungkook kembali lagi ke tempat Jimin setelah Hoseok sudah ada di sana.

Jimin membuka pintu perlahan, dengan langkah gontai ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur. Meski Hoseok sudah memberitahunya jangan memikirkan perkataan Jungkook, tetap saja ia kepikiran. Tak pernah sekalipun kehidupan Jimin berhubungan dengan semua itu.

Dan yang paling Jimin pikirkan adalah sosok Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Hanya Min Yoongi yang ada di benak Jimin. Kenapa dia harus secara tak sengaja bertemu Min Yoongi. Kenapa dia harus memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan adik Min Yoongi. Kenapa Hoseok-hyung-nyalah yang menyelidiki Min Yoongi. Kenapa kehidupan Min Yoongi bisa seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga Min Yoongi.

Dan kenapa Jimin merasa pada pertemuan pertamanya itu, ia tlah ditarik oleh sesuatu yang ada pada diri Min Yoongi.

.

.

"!"

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya. Kesadarannya masih bercampur dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Benar, Jimin habis bermimpi buruk. Dan sosok Min Yoongi menjadi pembunuh kejam dalam mimpinya itu.

"Kau mimpi buruk ya? Mimpi Min Yoongi?"

Jimin berkedip-kedip cepat. Di depan wajahnya sudah ada Jungkook yang menjongkok sambil memegang segelas air putih. Jimin segera bangkit, langsung merasakan kering dirongga mulutnya. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar menakutkan.

Jungkook duduk di sampingnya memberikan air, "kuencana?"

Jimin minum dengan sekali teguk, "un, kuencana..."ujarnya pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk kecil sedang Jimin hanya diam karna tidak ditanyai kembali. Keduanya lalu hening tanpa suara. Sepertinya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Bahkan membuat dentang jam dinding cukup terdengar. Menggema keseluruh ruangan, hilang timbul bersama suara mesin penghangat ruangan. Kosan sementara milik Hoseok dan Jungkook ini hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan dan satu kamar mandi. Memang sangat sempit untuk ditinggali berdua, tapi bagi Jungkook dan Hoseok ini sudah lebih lumayan daripada kasus pengintaian mereka sebelumnya, di mana selama hampir sebulan mereka berdua harus menghabiskan hari hanya dalam mobil.

Dan tiga hari yang lalu, kosan ini terlihat semakin sempit dengan kedatangan teman masa kecil Hoseok dari kampung, Park Jimin. Hoseok mengajak Jimin ke Seoul untuk membantunya mencarikan pekerjaan setelah dua tahun Jimin habiskan hanya dengan bantu-bantu di ladang kakek dan neneknya.

Tentu Hoseok tak berencana membiarkan Jimin tinggal lebih lama di kosan super berantakannya, (sekarang sudah sangat rapi dan bersih karna Jimin) ia hanya ingin melepas rindu selama beberapa hari, lalu akan mengantarkan Jimin ke apartemennya atau ke tempat Bibinya yang juga berada di Seoul.

Umur Hoseok dan Jimin terpaut 4 tahun. Mereka merupakan teman sepermainan sejak Jimin lahir. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan keluarga mereka sangat dekat. Hoseok sudah menganggap Jimin seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan ia jauh lebih menyayangi Jimin daripada Seungkwan, adik kandung sematawayangnya. Dan Jimin juga sangat menyayangi Hoseok, karna Jimin adalah anak tunggal.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Jungkook memecah keheningan dengan Jimin yang secara refleks langsung merespon.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"ulang Jungkook.

"Kenapa anda meminta maaf, Jungkooksshi?"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar.

"Aarrgg!"teriaknya merebahkan diri di kasur. Lengannya terangkat menutupi wajah.

Jimin menatap heran pada Jungkook yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Jungkook mendesah kasar, "maaf, saat kembali ke sini dan melihatmu tertidur, akhirnya aku sadar,"katanya, masih menutupi wajah, "benar kata Hoseok-hyung, seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu. Aku terlalu menggebu-gebu tadi. Sudah membiarkanmu ketakutan meski sebentar, lalu seenaknya membawamu ke kantor polisi, menyodorkan sebuah kasus pada orang biasa sepertimu, mempertemukanmu dengan Namjoon dan bahkan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Seharian aku bersikap terlalu sepihak kepadamu, Jiminsshi. Aah! Pria macam apa aku ini."

Jimin mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Membuat Jungkook langsung melepas lengannya dan melihat ke arah pemuda berambut coklat tua di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu Jungkooksshi?"ujar Jimin, "rasa bersalah anda seperti ditujukan pada seorang wanita saja. Anda sendiri yang bilang meskipun aku manis tapi aku ini laki-laki kan. Tidak perlu merasa tak enak seperti itu,"sebentar Jimin tersenyum pada Jungkook, lalu menatap lurus ke depan, "aku mengerti perasaan anda. Pasti anda sudah kewalahan memikirkan ratusan cara untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dan ketika dihadapkan pada suatu kemungkinan yang cukup meyakinkan, anda tentu ingin cepat-cepat memastikannya. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan mempertimbangkannya, itu berarti aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap dan permintaan anda, Jungkooksshi."

Jungkook terpaku. Ia menatap lekat punggung mungil itu. Sesuatu yang luar biasa baru saja mengalir masuk ke dalam dirinya. Entah apa itu, yang jelas membuat Jungkook membisu menikmati sosok Jimin di sampingnya.

"Jungkooksshi."

"Ne?"

"Saya bersedia melakukannya."

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnidaaaaaaa! . Buat yang udah baca sampai sini.

Mian, chapter kali ini pendek, krn mau nyocokin ama alur part nya, di next chapter udah part baru soalnya ... next chapter diusahain lebih panjang ^^

Thanks bgt buat review, saya terbantu bgt ama masukan dr semuanya ^^

Semoga Such a Liar bisa lebih baik lagi!

Once again, gamsahamnida o


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong haseo ~

Kembali bersama saya hoho

Aku ga pernah capek bilang 'GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA' ! v untuk yang udah nyempetin baca dan kasih review. Makasih byk ^^

Chapter kali ini masuk ke part baru (lanjutan adegan terakhir chap 2), sori beberapa kali flashback, setelah part ini, alurnya bakal aku bikin majuuuu terus ke depan, buat yang haus akan YoonMin semoga dapat melepas dahaganya, tapi momennya sebentar sih, mian hehe

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

"Ya, diduga,"ucap Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan, "bahkan sampai detik ini kami belum juga bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang tersangka."

Suasana hening. Jimin terbawa keseriusan Jungkook yang kini terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memang baru mengenal Jungkook beberapa hari ini, namun ia tahu benar Jungkook yang meskipun sedikit santai adalah seseorang yang berambisi kuat untuk dapat memecahkan kasus yang ditanganinya. Matanya yang sedari tadi melihat Jungkook kemudian beralih pada berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja di depan sofa.

Min Yoongi, 21 tahun.

Ulasan pada berkas-berkas itu mulai membayang di pikiran Jimin.

 **Part. 4 Hari pertama penyamaran Park Jimin, 24 November 2015**

"Well, kita makan siang dulu,"Jungkook berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar, "satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, Jimin."

Jimin mengikutinya dan ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Ne, Jungkooksshi,"ujarnya menatap lesu potongan pizza di depannya, "jangan pedulikan orang-orang sekitar, aku harus percaya diri memanggil Min Yoongi dengan sebutan 'oppa'."

Jungkook melirik Jimin, "kau bisa melatihnya saat bersamaku,"ujarnya santai.

"Tidak akan, Jungkooksshi,"potong Jimin cepat.

Jungkook acuh, "hei, apa salahnya? Ah!"kemudian tersenyum nakal pada Jimin, "sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau juga menjadi Min Tae Hee di depanku. Haha"

"Tidak akan, Jungkooksshi."

.

.

Sambil menutup kedua mata, Jimin menghembuskan napas panjang secara perlahan. Beberapa kali ia melakukan itu dibarengi teriakan penyemangat dalam hati.

"Masih gugup?"tanya Jungkook di sebelahnya.

Jimin membuka mata, mengangguk mengiyakan,"tapi sudah lumayan, Jungkooksshi. Aku siap sekarang,"ujarnya membalas pandangan Jungkook.

"Well,"kata Jungkook,"ingat, jangan khawatir. Kami sudah memasang dua alat penyadap padamu, satu di kaos dalammu dan satu di dalam tasmu. Ada empat petugas, termasuk aku dan Hoseok serta satu orang sniper yang mengawasimu. Jika terjadi hal yang mencurigakan, sekecil apapun itu- hei, tenanglah tak akan terjadi apa-apa, kami hanya berandai-andai saja kok, aku yakin rencana ini akan berjalan lancar- kami akan langsung bergerak mengamankanmu. Nah, Jimin, tatap kedua mataku,"Jungkook memutar badannya ke arah kiri, satu kakinya naik ke kursi dan kaki lainnya menyentuh stir mobil, memposisikan tubuhnya benar-benar berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin membalas serupa. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Jungkook.

"Siapa kau sekarang?"tanya Jungkook.

"Aku Min Tae Hee,"jawab Jimin.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun."

"Kepribadianmu?"

"Aku manja, sedikit cerewet, ceria, supel, mudah merajuk."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku sangat suka es krim, aku benci Matematika, aku senang membicarakan banyak hal, kecuali tentang pelajaran dan setiap kali bersama Yoongi-oppa aku sangat memperhatikannya, sampai ke hal yang terkecil."

"Hari ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan ke menunggu Yoongi-oppa di depan kampusnya, mengajaknya ke cafe, lalu memintanya untuk mengantarku ke asrama."

"Well,"Jungkook tesenyum memperbaiki posisi duduk, "kurasa hari pertama ini akan berjalan lancar, Jimin,"polisi muda itu kemudian melihat jam tangannya, "nah, kurasa sebentar lagi kuliah terakhir Min Yoongi hari ini akan selesai, dia memang ada part time sore nanti, tapi, setelah apa yang terjadi, pasti dia lebih memprioritaskanmu sekarang. Ingat, semua part time yang dia ambil sudah sebulan dia lakukan dan seorang Min Tae Hee tahu benar kegiatan oppa-nya sehari-hari. Sejak kemarin kau sudah menghapal semuanya kan?"

Jimin mengangguk yakin, "aku sudah membaca semua catatanmu, Jungkooksshi. Aku sudah mengingatnya, tapi,"Jimin diam sebentar, wajahnya mulai terlihat keruh.

"Kau takut karena terlalu gugup, bisa saja kau melupakan semuanya?"tebak Jungkook.

Jimin sedikit menunduk.

"Kuencana,"Jungkook berujar dengan lebih santai, "kau tahu bagaimana Min Tae Hee, kan. Saat kau tiba-tiba blank atau tidak terlalu tahu apa yang sedang Min Yoongi bicarakan, tinggal beralih membicarakan hal lain saja."

"Ne."

"Nah, selamat menjalankan hari pertamamu, Jimin."

.

.

Jimin menilik satu persatu wajah yang akan melewatinya. Entah mengapa pandangan angin lalu-sorot acuk tak acuh dari beberapa orang kepadanya malah semakin membuat kegugupannya susah sekali untuk dihilangkan. Gugup. Gamang. Takut. Bahkan Jimin masih belum benar-benar percaya kenapa ia sudah berdiri di sini menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu dengan mudahnya menganggapnya sebagai siswi SMA bernama Min Tae Hee.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kegugupan Jimin mencapai puncaknya. Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya, ia seakan berpijak di ujung jurang sekarang. Di kejauhan sudah mulai terlihat siluet seorang Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi. Seorang Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang memenuhi kepala Jimin sejak dua hari yang lalu. Min Yoongi.

Mahasiswa Filsafat itu berjalan sendirian, pembawaannya tenang atau lebih tepatnya memiliki aura kalem yang susah didekati dan tidak ingin diganggu. Rambutnya hitam pekat, kulitnya pucat dan untuk ukuran lelaki seumurnya mungkin dia bisa dibilang cukup pendek. Tubuhnya kurus, dibalut dengan kaos hitam polos berlapis kemeja kotak berwarna biru dongker, jins hitam, converse hitam dan ransel hitam. Derap langkahnya tak begitu kuat dan terlihat pelan, khas orang pemalas. Sorot matanyapun begitu, tak bersemangat seolah tak ada yang menarik lagi dalam hidupnya.

Jimin menelan ludah. Berjuang membuang semua kecemasannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membatin bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Jimin menarik napas panjang.

"Yoongi-oppaaaa!"teriak Jimin melambai-lambai pada Yoongi. Sontak membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya menatapnya heran.

 _Tenang. Tenang._ Batin Jimin. _Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Yang penting fokus pada reaksi Min Yoongi_.

Yoongi melihatnya. Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin yang berlari kecil mendekatinya. Kedua matanya tak berkedip sekalipun.

"Oppa,"senyum Jimin. Kontras sekali dengan keadaan hatinya yang kacau dan tak menentu.

Yoongi menatap lekat sosok semeter darinya itu. Beberapa detik sarafnya memproses cukup lambat hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya memutuskan untuk langsung mendekap erat sosok itu.

"Tae Hee,"bisik Yoongi lembut. Namun segera melepas pelukannya, "kau tidak apa-apa ha? Ke mana kau selama ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Siapa yang membawamu kemarin itu ha? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku?"tanyanya terburu pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum manis, "aku baik-baik saja Oppa. Hmm, aku hanya sedikit stress. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kabur sementara waktu. Yang kemarin itu Jungkook, teman sekelasku yang sangat menyukaiku, aku sudah menolaknya, Oppa. Tapi, kadang dia masih bersikeras mendekatiku."

Jimin lancar mengatakannya. Namun jujur, perasaannya masih belum membaik sedikitpun. Bagaimana jika Yoongi secara tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan tatapan asing untuknya. Bagaimana jika Yoongi berbalik melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi heran untuknya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak menghubungiku, Tae Heeya...?"

Jimin terkejut dalam hati. Sumpah, kenapa Yoongi percaya begitu saja padanya. Jimin langsung teringat perkataan Jungkook, sepertinya benar kejiwaan Min Yoongi sedikit terganggu, sampai-sampai tak bisa membedakan Jimin dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Ah. Hapeku hilang, Oppa,"jawab Jimin, "tapi aku sudah punya yang baru, lihat, Jungkook yang membelikannya untukku. Aku memang menolak perasaannya, tapi masih boleh menerima pemberiannya kan. Hehe."

Waah. Jimin bergidik karna aktingnya sendiri. Seingatnya ia tak pernah tertawa sok manis seperti ini. Sewaktu kecil pasti pernah, tapi semenjak remaja Jimin tak pernah secara sengaja menunjukkan sisi manisnya.

Yoongi membuang napas. Tersenyum kecil. Mengusap-usap rambut Jimin hingga berantakan, "mau aku traktir apa sekarang?"

"Es krim!"

.

.

"Jadi, kau bertengkar dengan Hyorin, akhir-akhir ini pelajaranmu semakin menyebalkan, peraturan asrama yang semakin ketat lalu ada si brengsek Jungkook yang tak bosan mengekorimu dan Oppa yang terlalu sibuk part time hingga mental bocahmu itu stress dan kau menghilang seenaknya,"Yoongi melempar ekspresi datar untuk Jimin.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, "aku bukan bocah, Oppa,"protesnya, "menurutku ini masalah berat, aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu, jadi aku pergi ke Busan, aku menginap di rumah teman SMP-ku selama ini."

"Apa kata pihak sekolah?"

"Mereka tidak mengeluarkanku, aku kan cukup disayang guru-guru hehe. Tapi aku dihukum berat, Oppa,"Jimin menyempatkan diri dulu menyuap sesendok besar es vanila kesukaan Tae Hee, "aku harus membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi asrama kelas 2. Heol. Belum lagi aku harus bantu-bantu di perpustakaan, gudang olahraga dan mengikuti kelas tambahan dihari libur. Sial sekali aku ini."

"Kau sial karena ulahmu sendiri, bodoh."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Apa akhir-akhir aku memang terlalu sibuk, Tae Heeya?"nada bicara Yoongi berubah halus kini. Ia memandang lembut ke arah Jimin, "maaf, semenjak kuliah oppa memang jarang sekali meluangkan waktu bersamamu."

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Terlepas dari dirinya yang sedang menyamar, Yoongi yang duduk di depannya-dengan wajah sendu dan rasa bersalah-membuat Jimin merasa benar-benar sedih.

"Kuencana, Oppa. Aku maklum kok. Asal jangan sampai Oppa sakit karena terlalu keras bekerja sambil kuliah. Hari ini aku sengaja meminta izin agar dapat menemui Oppa, lain kali giliran Oppa yang membolos demi menemuiku. Hehe."

Yoongi tersenyum. Ya, benar, bagi Yoongi, sosok di hadapannya adalah Min Tae Hee, adik kecilnya yang lucu, yang cerewet, yang manja namun terkadang bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkannya.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama, hati-hati Jimin memunculkan diri keluar dari gerbang. Ia bernapas lega mendapati mobil Jungkook yang mendekat dan tampak Jungkook berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Yoongi sudah naik bis,"kata Jungkook, "kita langsung pulang sekarang."

Jimin mengangguk, mengikuti Jungkook memasuki mobil. Dan mereka berdua bertolak ke apartemen Jungkook.

"Kau sangat mengesankan Jimin,"puji Jungkook.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil memandang sayu deretan bangunan di tepi jalan.

"Kau natural sekali, Jimin,"puji Jungkook lagi, "kau pasti merasa aneh jika melihatku beberapa kali melongo ketika mengawasi dan mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua. Semua diluar perkiraanku. Kau berhasil dalam menjiwai seorang Min Tae Hee."

"Atau Min Yoongi yang memang tidak peduli aku bersikap seperti apa, karena yang penting aku mirip dengan adiknya."

Jungkook melirik sebentar ke arah Jimin. Sedang Jimin tetap memandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku tak percaya Min Yoongi akan menerimaku begitu saja Jungkooksshi,"lanjut Jimin, "bahkan ia sempat bertanya kenapa pelayan kafe tersenyum geli melihatku. Tentu saja karena aku memanggilnya Oppa kan."

"Well,"Jungkook membuka seltbetnya. Mobil tlah berhenti kini. Terparkir rapi di depan apartemen Jungkook, "semua itu membuktikan bahwa salah satu kemungkinanku memang benar, Jimin. Min Yoongi memang mengalami gangguan jiwa karena trauma pasca kematian adiknya."

.

.

TBC

Gomawo, yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

Review juseoyo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong ^^

Kali ini Such a Liar udah balik ke waktu awal (sambungan chap 1), nah di akhir chapter bakalan ada penjelasan mengenai kasus sejauh ini, mian lagi-lagi bikin penjelasan ribet =v=, palagi aku ga ahli bagian kriminal, maunya sih fokus ke hubungan YoonMin atau KookMin aja, tp rasanya perlu dijelasin juga kasusnya, perlu disinggung juga kan ya...

Selamat membaca .

.

.

Begitu bel apartemen dibunyikan, Jimin membuka mata. Tanpa menguap, tanpa peregangan dan tanpa menggeliat malas ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Pintu dibuka. Jimin tak menyapa siapa yang datang, bahkan kepalanya menekuk tidak memandang sosok itu. Jimin berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur meneguk dua gelas air putih dan ikut duduk di meja makan.

Tamu yang sudah mengikutinya sejak pintu masuk masih secara jeli memperhatikan Jimin yang kini duduk di depannya, "Jiminie, kuencana?"tanyanya.

Jimin masih diam. Memainkan dan menatap malas gelas kosong digenggamannya.

Sedang si tamu mendesah panjang dan menatap khawatir, "Jiminnie...?"

"Geunyang..."gumam Jimin.

Sosok di hadapan Jimin memperhatikan benar wajah lesu Jimin, "kalau kau mau berhenti, aku akan memberi-."

"Jangan,"potong Jimin, "aku masih ingin melakukannya. Lagi pula kasus ini belum selesai kan, Hyung."

"Nah, lalu?"

"Kau tahu, hyung,"mulai Jimin dengan nada sendu, "sejak awal aku memang tidak begitu yakin melakukan ini. Menyamar bukanlah hal yang mudah hyung. Apalagi penyamaranku ini bisa dibilang sangat tidak biasa. Tapi aku tetap berusaha agar bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu. Tanpa sengaja aku sudah mulai memahami dirinya. Aku mengerti bagaimana sifat dan kelakuannya.

Sebulan memang bukan waktu yang lama, tapi kita akan mudah mengetahui watak seseorang yang bersikap layaknya keluarga. Lambat laun aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, Hyung. Sesuatu yang secara perlahan membuatku merasa tertekan. Aku,"Jimin diam tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Lelaki di depan Jimin memperbaiki posisi duduknya seraya menatap lekat wajah Jimin, "Jiminie, jangan-jangan kau-?

"Aku mulai menyukainya, hyung,"Jimin membalas tatapan lekat lawan bicaranya, "aku sangat menyukainya."

 **Part.4 Kembali pada masa sekarang, 18 Desemser 2015**

Hape Hoseok dan Jimin sama-sama berbunyi, pemberitahuan adanya panggilan masuk. Jimin bersegera memasuki kamar, sedang Hoseok meraih hape dari saku jaket hitamnya dan mengeluarkan laptop serta headset dari ranselnya.

"Oppa,"jawab Jimin dengan nada ceria, duduk ditepian ranjang setelah mengambil hape di meja lampu, "tumben oppa menelpon pagi-pagi begini?"

 _"Hei. Kau yang tumben absen membanjiriku dengan email penyemangat setiap paginya,"_ Yoongi diseberang sana berucap dengan nada canda, _"kau langsung mengangkat telponku, kau sedang tidak di kelas, ya. Apa kau sakit perut karna kebanyakan makan?"_

"Oppa!"

 _"Haha."_

"Oppa sedang di mana?"

Pintu depan terbuka. Jungkook masuk dengan menenteng sebuah kantong belanjaan. Belum sempat ia memanggil Jimin untuk sarapan ataupun menyapa Hoseok yang duduk di meja makan, dirinya lalu bergerak menyembunyikan suara mendapati apa yang sedang dilakukan Hoseok dan menangkap suara Jimin yang tengah menelpon seseorang dari dalam kamar.

Dalam diam Jungkook duduk di samping Hoseok. Mengambil satu cabang headset dari telinga Hoseok dan memakainya.

 _"Oppa sedang di rumah sekarang."_. Begitu suara yang didengar Jungkook. Ia lalu melihat layar laptop yang menampilkan hasil ketikan jemari Hoseok.

 _Di mana posisi Min Yoongi sekarang?_ email dari Hoseok untuk Joshua, partnernya dalam mengawasi setiap pergerakan Min Yoongi yang menggantikan posisi Jungkook.

 _Masih di dalam rumah Hyung. Dari Hyung pergi sampai sekarang dia belum keluar sekalipun._ balasan dari Joshua.

 _"Kau sendiri di mana sekarang? Asrama? Atau di ruang kesehatan?"_

"Aku sedang tiduran di ruang kesehatan hehe."

 _"Dari suaramu, aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. Membolos seperti biasanya hm?"_

"Matematika sangat menyebalkan oppa."

 _"Hei. Sudah kubilang kau harus rajin belajar kan."_

"Ya. ya. ya."

 _"Tae Heeya..."_

"Ya oppa?"

 _"Ani. Sudah dulu ya. Aku ingin istirahat total hari ini."_

"Ne, oppa."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye."

"Ah! Oppa!

 _"Ne?"_

"Saranghe ..."

 _"Nado."_

Jungkook melepaskan headset, cabang sebelah kiri itu kemudian diambil alih lagi oleh Hoseok. Lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu berdiri, melangkah memasuki kamar, "aku membeli sesuatu. Makanlah,"ujarnya memandang Jimin.

"Aku belum lapar, Jungkooksshi. Silahkan anda makan duluan,"jawab Jimin pelan tanpa melihat Jungkook. Karena matanya masih terpaut pada hape di genggamannya.

Jungkook lalu duduk di samping Jimin, "kuencana?"tanyanya tetap memandang Jimin.

"Un. Tadi malam aku sudah makan terlalu banyak, Jungkooksshi. Bahkan sisa yang aku bawa, hampir semuanya aku yang habiskan, kan,"Jimin tersenyum lembut, berusaha menampilkan aura seseorang yang baik-baik saja.

Jungkook malah terdiam cukup lama. Senyum Jimin yang terlihat ringkih berhasil melemahkannya. Tautan jemarinya semakin erat, menahan diri agar tidak memeluk sembarangan pemuda manis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dalam misi kali ini.

Seminggu terakhir ini semua hal mengenai Jimin cukup menyita perhatian Jungkook. Perhatian yang bukan berhubungan dengan pekerjaan tentunya. Jauh lebih kuat dari itu. Semula biasa saja, namun terlepas dari kebersamaan mereka yang terkadang nyaris 24 jam sehari, sifat Jimin, pembawaan Jimin, visual Jimin, semuanya, perlahan masuk menelusuri perasaan Jungkook.

Sebenarnya seorang Jimin sudah tak asing lagi bagi Jungkook. Beberapa minggu sebelum mereka bertemu, Hoseok sudah terlalu sering membicarakan teman masa kecilnya itu. Maka pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin malah seperti pertemuan yang kesekian kalinya bagi Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merasa cukup mengenal Jimin dan tidak perlu terlalu sungkan pada pemuda manis ini.

Jimin ramah, baik, polos dan sangat perhatian pada sekitarnya. Pribadinya hangat dan sangat penyayang. Persis seperti yang selalu dibanggakan Hoseok. Tinggal bersama dengan Jimin membuat Jungkook merasa yakin perkataan Hoseok selama ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding interaksi langsung dirinya dengan seorang Jimin.

"Jungkooksshi?"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, apa kali ini aku kurang mengorek informasi dari Min Yoongi?"

"Eh? Ani. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah sangat bagus."

"Kure? Barusan anda memikirkan sesuatu kan, Jungkooksshi."

"Ne. Tapi tidak berhubungan dengan kasus. Kau bisa membedakan saat aku memikirkan kasus atau tidak, kan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau merasa kami terlalu menuntut? Sungguh, jangan merasa tertekan saat kau sudah sangat membantu kami. "

Jimin kembali tersenyum, terlihat lebih tulus dari sebelumnya, "Ani, kalian sangat baik. Gowamo, Jungkooksshi."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum, menepuk lembut punggung Jimin, "kalau begitu kau istirahat saja sekarang. Semalaman kau tidak bisa tidur, kan,"ucapnya halus.

"Eh? Anda tahu kalau,"

"Well, aku cukup tahu, Jimin. Istirahatlah."

Jimin mengangguk pelan sedang Jungkook bergerak keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

"Sumpah! Aku harus menuntaskan semua ini secepatnya,"celetuk Hoseok entah ditujukan untuk siapa, karna kedua mata dan telinganya masing-masing masih terfokus pada layar laptop dan mp3 hape yang berisi puluhan rekaman. Wajahnya serius sekali, kadang menatap tajam kadang terlihat geram akan sesuatu.

"Hyung,"timpal Jungkook dari arah dapur, "semuanya juga ingin begitu, hyung."

"Kure. Tapi kali ini aku akan benar-benar melakukan apapun. Aku tak akan tidur, aku tak akan memikirkan apapun kecuali Min Yoongi. Aku tak ingin melihat Jimin-ku lebih menderita lagi."

"Benar, hyung."

"Waaah. Ternyata kau cukup peka juga ya. Aku pikir kau akan cuek ketika menyukai seseorang."

"Aku suka seseorang, hyung?"

"Ne."

Jungkook mematung sebentar, lalu bergegas duduk di kursi seberang Hoseok, "kelihatan jelas ya hyung?"tanya Jungkook bernada selidik.

"Ne. Sangat jelas sekali kau menyukai seorang Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook. Dan jangan harap aku akan memberi restu."

"Hha?"

"Aku hyungnya, Jiminku yang manis tak akan aku serahkan pada seorang Jeon Jungkook."

"Aiish, hyung. Semuanya tergantung Jimin. Jangan mengekang Jimin seperti itu. Kau menyayangi Jimin kan, Hyung."

"Wah, wah,"Hoseok melirik sebentar pada Jungkook, "yakin sekali kau bisa merebut hati seorang bidadari,"ujarnya remeh.

"Seorang Min Yoongi saja bisa, masa aku tidak bisa."

"Jimin hanya 'mulai menyukai'nya, belum benar-benar menyukainya."

"Aku akan berusaha, hyung."

"Bbuh."

"Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Aku serius."

Hoseok berhenti. Membuka headset dan akhirnya memfokuskan diri untuk lawan bicaranya. Menghargai Jungkook, karna sepertinya ia tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, hyung,"ujar Jungkook dengan sorotan tajam dikedua matanya, "aku akan membuat Jimin melupakan Min Yoongi."

.

.

Jungkook diam, berharap Hoseok membalas perkataannya walau cuman sekedar sindiran atau apa. Tapi, Hoseok malah kembali dengan dunianya sendiri, laptop dan mp3 hape. Suasana hening untuk beberapa lama.

"Ee, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung? Barusan kata-kataku cukup keren kan."

"Keren apanya. Mereka berdua berkirim email setiap sebentar, setiap hari tak pernah absen menelpon dan asal kau tahu, sekalinya Jimin mulai menyukai seseorang, dia terlalu baik dan polos untuk melupakannya. Apalagi ka-"

"Jimin pernah menyukai seseorang Hyung?"kaget Jungkook.

"Kau pikir dia tidak punya hati apa! Ya, pernahlah."

"Siapa Hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hyuuung..."

Bel berbunyi.

Jungkook melirik jam tangannya, "pasti Seungyoon-hyung,"gumamnya mendekati pintu.

"Pagi, Jungkook, Hoseok,"sapa Seungyoon begitu masuk ,"kita langsung saja,"ujarnya langsung duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Mengenai pemeriksaan limbah rumah tangga yang kau minta Jungkook, sudah terlalu terlambat jadi kami tidak bisa memberikan hasil apapun,"lanjut Seungyoon setelah memberikan lembaran yang sama, masing-masing untuk Jungkook dan Hoseok, "sama halnya dengan pencarian di sungai, danau dan hutan sekitar, kami tidak menemukan apapun."

"Benar-benar,"timpal Jungkook, "padahal kita sudah memperluas radius pencarian, tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan apa-apa. Apa berkas ini berisi semua yang sejauh ini sudah kita dapatkan, Hyung?"lekaki paling kecil diantara mereka bertiga itu menunjuk lembaran di atas meja, Hoseok membacanya, tapi sepertinya Jungkook lebih senang mendiskusikannya daripada harus memanjakan mata pada yang namanya bacaan.

"Ne,"angguk Seungyoon, "kau menyuruhku untuk merunut semuanya satu-satu kan. Ditambah dengan catatan darimu dan laporan terbaru tim Hoseok kemarin, aku baru menyelesaikan ini tadi malam. Setelah memberikannya pada Seokjin aku langsung ke sini."

"Lanjutkan, Hyung,"pinta Jungkook. Bergerak menuju sofa lalu berbaring di sana sambil menutup mata dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dengan pendengaran yang masih setia untuk Seungyoon tentunya.

"Pertama kita akan membahas kronologinya,"mulai Seungyoon, "24 Oktober, Min Tae Hee izin meninggalkan asrama selama dua hari. 25 Oktober, pagi, petugas kebersihan masih bertemu Min Tae Hee, malam, panggilan terakhir dari Min Tae Hee. 26 Oktober, Min Yoongi masuk kuliah seperti biasa. 28 Oktober, kunjungan Wali Kelas dan Ibu Asrama Min Tae Hee ke rumah keluarga Min. 2 November, laporan dari pihak sekolah. 3-6 November, pencarian Min Tae Hee dan Min YonHwa olehku dan Jungkook. 9 November, dimulai penyelidikan secara resmi, pembentukan tim oleh Namjoon. 12-25 November, penggeledahan rumah keluarga Min. 12 November, Min Yoongi dibawa ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi. 13 November hingga sekarang, pengawasan terhadap Min Yoongi. 22 November, pertemuan pertama Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. 23 November, reshuffle penugasan tim. 24 November, hari pertama penyamaran Park Jimin sebagai Min Tae Hee. 25 November, rumah keluarga Min dikembalikan kepada Min Yoongi. 6-16 Desember, perluasan radius pencarian,"Seungyoon menatap sebentar Hoseok di sampingnya dan Jungkook yang berbaring di sofa.

Hoseok tetap diam dan Jungkook mengisyaratkan dengan tangan agar Seungyoon tetap melanjutkan.

"Sekarang mengani poin-poin penting dan petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada. Petunjuk pertama-"

"Sebentar, Hyung,"potong Jungkook, "dari tanggal 25 November saja."

Seungyoon mengiyakan lalu membalik beberapa halaman, "karena Min Yonhwa datang ke tempat judi secara tidak menentu, kita baru dapat memastikan dia menghilang berdasarkan pengawasan kita selama ini terhadap Min Yoongi. Kami sudah menyelidiki keluarga besar Min Yonhwa dan Min Yona, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tinggal di Seoul. Min Yonhwa anak tunggal, orangtuanya telah meninggal dan dia tidak memiliki keluarga lain. Sedangkan Min Yona, keluarga besarnya tinggal di Jaeju dan mengaku sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Min semenjak Min Yona meninggal. Pembunuhan berdarah yang kau perkirakan juga belum dapat dipastikan, Jungkook. Seperti kataku tadi, pemeriksaan limbah buangan sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi, pemakaian air di rumah keluarga Min meningkat tajam pada tanggal 11 Oktober."

"Guna membersihkan TKP,"celetuk Jungkook.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari pergerakan Min Yoongi selama ini,"lanjut Seungyoon, "hasil dari penyamaran Park Jimin sejauh ini hanyalah membenarkan bahwa Min Yoongi memang memiliki gangguan jiwa. Pembicaraan mereka berdua juga mengarah pada sosok Ayah yang sedang baik-baik saja dan terkadang masih pulang ke rumah. Min Yoongi berbohong dan secara tidak langsung membuktikan bahwa Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee meninggal bukan menghilang."

"Benar, dia cukup waras untuk hal lain selain yang berhungan dengan ayah dan adiknya,"sela Jungkook, "agh! Saat dia dibawa ke kantor, riwayat panggilan, sms dan email Min Yoongi bersih, tak ada yang mencurigakan. Dan sejak Jimin menyamarpun, setelah dia memeriksa hape Min Yoongi, tak ada petunjuk apapun."

"Urusan email dan nomor telpon bisa kita sadap kan. Dan setelah hampir sebulan, yang kita lihat hanyalah roman seorang oppa yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya,"Hoseok bersuara kini, "ya, Jungkook, apa Jimin masih perlu menyamar hha?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi seperti orang tertidur, membuka mata dan masih tetap berbaring memandang serius ke arah Hoseok, "roman apanya, hyung? Andil penyamaran Jimin cukup besar kan. Setidaknya kita bisa membaca psikis Min Yoongi dan bagaimana pola pikir seorang Min Yoongi. Dari hubungan merekapun kita jadi tahu banyak hal kan. Spontanitas prilaku dan ucapan Min Yoongi juga kita dapatkan dari sana kan, Hyung. Kita tidak akan tahu sejauh itu jika kita menyelidiki Min Yoongi yang seorang diri. Kemajuan yang cukup besar kan. Lagipula,"Jungkook berhenti dengan senyuman lebar yang tiba-tiba melekat di wajahnya, "kita jadi bisa melihat sisi manis Jimin kan, hyung. Hehe."

Sekotak susu berhasil mendarat dikening Jungkook.

"Aw! Becanda, Hyung."

"Heol! Kau serius berpikiran seperti itu kan."

"Becanda, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku rela melihat Jimin bersikap seperti itu di depan Min Yoongi lebih lama lagi. "

"Heol. Kau menikmatinya kan."

"Untuk yang satu itu benar, Hyung. Aku menikmatinya, tapi tak ingin-Hop! Berhasil aku tangkap, hyuuuung."

Dua telur rebus yang dilempar Hoseok mendarat mulus di tangan kanan dan kiri Jungkook. Hoseok hanya mendecak dan memilih untuk membaca kembali berkas-berkas daripada meladeni Jungkook. Sebelum akhirnya berlalih ke layar laptop karena adanya pemberitahuan email masuk.

 _Tae Heeya, tanggal 26 besok asrama meliburkanmu, kan. Tidak apa-apa telat sehari, kan. Kita akan merayakan natal di rumah, jangan lupa membawa pr-mu._

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida ~

Nomu, nomu gomawo yang udah baca sampai sini .

Silahkan direview juseyeo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeonggg ...

Kembali lagi bersama saya ~ chapter kali ini edisi spesial Jimin's POV ... di chapter sebelumnya langsung dicritain aja kan Jimin suka sama Yoongi, nah mungkin melalui Jimin's POV ini bisa diliatin gmn Jimin ke Yoongi ...

Selamat membaca ^.^

.

.

"Jimin."

"Ne?"

Aku segera menoleh pada Jungkook yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil. Ia membuka seltbet dan memandangku sayu, "ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya,"ujarnya lebih halus dari biasanya, "apa kau yakin akan merayakan natal berdua saja di rumah Min Yoongi?"

 **Part. 5 Merry (Late) Christmast 26 Desember 2015**

Aku memilih diam sebentar, mencoba memahami sikap Jungkook yang seperti ini sejak kemarin-kemarin. Ya, dia sudah puluhan kali menanyaiku tentang itu. Seharusnya Jungkook terlihat bersemangat, karena akhirnya aku bisa masuk dan menyelidiki rumah Min Yoongi pasca dikembalikan kepadanya, yang tentunya dapat memberi petunjuk baru dalam kasus ini. Tapi malah sebaliknya, Jungkook sama sekali tak menunjukkan sebuah antusiasisme. Dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya kepadaku seperti Hoseok-hyung, sangat perhatian, mudah khawatir dan memperlakukanku jauh lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jungkooksshi,"senyumku untuk Jungkook. Karena aku memang sangat yakin bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Min Yoongi.

Terlihat Jungkook membuang napas dan mengiyakan perkataanku. Lalu aku membuka pintu mobil dan bergerak untuk pergi, "baiklah, Junkooksshi, aku per-"

Jungkook menarik tanganku. Setengah badanku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jungk-"aku menelan ludah. Sorot mata Jungkook tajam sekali, ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku. Wajahnya mendekat dan ekspresinya itu, aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi seolah berkata bahwa aku tak boleh bergerak sedikitpun. Membuatku hanya bisa menunggu dalam diam.

Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook membuang napas, terdengar lebih kasar dan lebih berat. Matanya lalu ditutup sedang kedua alisnya menyatu. Jungkook?

"Haaah,"Jungkook akhirnya melepas tanganku dan beralih memegang stir, "maaf, kau boleh pergi sekarang,"ujarnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Eh? A, kure,"anggukku canggung, tidak mengerti benar maksud perlakuan Jungkook barusan, "aku pergi, Jungkooksshi."

.

.

Aku menatap terus pada pintu gedung dua lantai itu. Puluhan remaja berseragam SMA dan SMP sudah mulai banyak yang keluar, namun Min Yoongi belum muncul juga dari sana. Sepertinya ia tertahan oleh permintaan salah satu atau beberapa murid yang ingin bertanya kembali mengenai pelajaran.

Ugh. Dingin sekali, aku menggosok-gosok telapak tanganku yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan tebal. Kakiku berjalan di tempat, sandaranku pada pohon kulepas guna membungkuk menahan dingin.

"Kau itu memang tak tahan udara dingin, ya,"Yoongi akhirnya muncul di depanku mengalungkan sebuah syal di leherku, "hei, kau seperti ninja Min Tae Hee,"senyumnya mendekatkan wajah dengan tatapan yang berusaha menarik fokus pandanganku. Aku senang setiap kali dia seperti ini. Mempersempit jarak dan menatapku tepat ke kedua bola mataku. Dan senyumnya, aku suka saat dia tersenyum karenaku.

"Hehe,"aku hanya bisa tertawa manis. Dengan topi rajut yang sedikit kebesaran dan dua syal yang menumpuk di bahu, wajahku memang nyaris tak terlihat kini. Aku kemudian merangkul lengan Min Yoongi, Min Tae Hee selalu seperti ini, dan kami mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota.

"Mantel dan sepatumu bagus sekali, Tae Heeya."

Aku melirik senyuman Min Yoongi. Lalu ikut tersenyum, "seseorang yang selama ini jahat kepadaku tiba-tiba berbaik hati, Oppa."

"Siapa yang jahat ha?"

"Hehe. Apa kita langsung pulang, Oppa?"

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Eopso. Oppa sendiri? Mau ke suatu tempat dulu?"

"A. Kure. Kita ke supermarket dulu, ya. Aku belum menyiapkan apapun, aku hanya sempat membeli pohon natal. Kau mau masak apa?"

"Daging! Yang banyak!"

Min Yoongi menjentil keningku pelan, "jangan yang mahal-mahal bodoh. Lagipula sejak kapan kau bisa mengolah daging ha?"

"Aku sudah bisa kok, Oppa. Kadang aku membantu tukang masak di asrama lho, Oppa."

"Hooo. Apa kita memesan makanan china saja, ya?"

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa, eh Oppa."

"Hm?"

"Apa kita berdua saja, Oppa? Apa Ayah tidak pulang malam ini?"

Pagutanku merasa ditarik. Selangkah di belakang Min Yoongi mematung dengan wajah bingung, "ayah...?"gumamnya pelan.

Aku langsung menguatkan diri. Berjuang agar air mata tak lolos dari kedua mataku. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha agar tetap menjadi seorang Min Tae Hee. Min Yoongi di sampingku tampak linglung, ekspresinya menunjukkan ia tengah berpikir keras mencerna pertanyaanku barusan. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menjawab ataupun tahu jawabannya dan tak ingin mengatakannya padaku, Min Yoongi hanya tidak mengerti, hanya terlalu heran mengapa ia tiba-tiba tidak tahu apa yang dipikirannya sendiri.

Beberapa hari terakhir kondisi Min Yoongi sepertinya memburuk. Jika semula ketika kami membicarakan Min Yonhwa dia hanya bersikap acuh dan menjawab dengan jawaban dingin, namun selanjutnya ia mulai terlihat blank dan bingung harus berkata apa. Bukan berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi lebih kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak paham apa yang ada di dalam benaknya dan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Tentu aku merasa bersalah, bahkan aku terpuruk dan membenci perkataanku sendiri. Tapi ini memang tugasku. Meski aku merasa tertekan karena tidak bisa menenangkannya sebagai Park Jimin, aku berjuang keras untuk tidak bersikap egois.

"Oppa! Lihat!"teriakku menunjuk asal salah satu toko.

Min Yoongi tersadar, "eh? Ne?"gagapnya mencoba fokus kepadaku.

"Ani! Hehe."

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau terakhir pulang, kan."

"Un."

Min Yoongi memutar kunci, diikuti olehku akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam rumah setelah satu jam berjalan kaki dan menghabiskan waktu di supermarket.

Sepatu dibuka, lampisan baju terluar dilepaskan dan menyeret langkah dalam gelap, Min Yoongi menghidupkan semua lampu sedangkan aku sudah berada di dapur. Aku masih ingat ciri-ciri rumah ini, tata ruangnya, perabotannya, seluruh isi kamar Min Tae Hee, semuanya, sudah aku pelajari sehari sebelum penyamaranku dimulai. Setelah menaruh belanjaan barulah aku mengekor Min Yoongi, meletakkan mantel dan syal di sofa ruang tengah lalu ikut duduk di lantai mengamati pohon natal berukuran mini yang masih polos.

"Aku akan menghias pohon natal, kau memasak sana."

Aku belum ingin membalas ucapan Min Yoongi. Mataku sibuk memperhatikan setiap sudut tubuhnya, "kau tambah kurus, oppa..."ujarku prihatin. Tulus dari hatiku sendiri, bukan sekedar menjiwai Min Tae Hee.

"Benarkah?"Min Yoongi tampak tak peduli, ia mulai membuka kotak kardus berisi hiasan pohon natal.

"Iya, oppa kurus sekali, padahal setiap hari aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk makan yang banyak dan teratur,"sekilas aku melempar tatapan ke arah dapur, "oppa hanya makan makanan cepat saji..."

Min Yoongi mulai memasang satu persatu hiasan pada pohon natal. Aku mengambil beberapa dari dalam kardus dan mulai membantu, "oppa juga sering minum, ya?"

"Aku sudah cukup umur Tae Heeya."

"Tapi tidak bagus juga terlalu sering, kan Oppa. Di dapur banyak sekali bekas botol dan kaleng minuman keras."

"Daripada itu, kenapa di supermarket orang-orang menatap aneh ke arah kita berdua?"

Untuk sesaat tanganku berhenti, lonceng merah tak jadi aku gantungkan karena tanganku perlahan turun dipangku kedua kaki. Aku menunduk. Tuhan, kuatkan diriku agar tidak menangis.

"Apa salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mengenalmu?"

Lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya pertanyaan serupa ia ajukan kepadaku. Selalu. Selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kami bertemu.

"Oppa salah lihat dan salah dengar mungkin."

Haah. Pasti Jungkook kecewa sekarang. Ucapanku barusan terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Tidak seperti Min Tae Hee saja. Sungguh, aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk membahas ini.

"Hei, tak ada yang kau sembunyikan kan? Tatapan mereka seperti mengejek saja. Apa aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi oppa-mu. Haha."

 _"Atau aku yang terlalu cantik, haha. Mereka hanya iri dengan kemesraan kita saja Oppa."_

Kenapa mulutku malah diam. Kenapa kalimat itu hanya sampai ditenggorokanku saja. Kenapa bibirku mulai gemetar sekarang. Tertawa Jimin, Tae Hee akan tertawa jika Oppanya sedang becanda seperti ini. Tertawa, aku mohon.

"Kasir supermarket juga tertawa geli melihatmu. Aku tidak tahu, apa mungkin wajahmu itu mirip dengan seorang pelawak terkenal. Haha."

Jimin, tertawa. Balas ucapan Min Yoongi. Atau merajuk seperti biasanya. Jangan diam dan menunduk saja. Katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon. Bodoh! Kenapa air mataku mulai berlinang sekarang. Kau bodoh Jimin. Jangan sampai kau menangis.

Bel berbunyi.

Sontak aku mendongak. Dan seperti Min Yoongi menatap heran ke arah pintu.

Lagi. Bel berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini hha?"Min Yoongi bangkit dan bergerak malas menuju pintu.

Siapa? Siapa yang datang? Siapa yang datang ke rumah Min Yoongi malam-malam begini?

.

.

TBC

Gomawo, yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

Mian, agak pendek, biar nge gantung gitu hehe

Siapa? Siapa yang datang?

Review juseyooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong ^^

Gamsahamnida! Buat yang baca dan kasih review ^^ Love You! (virtual hug ... sending ... hehe)

Kali ini masih masuk dalam part. 5, jadi masih Jimin's POV. Ketebak kan siapa yang datang hehe, siapa lagi kalo bukan si ksatria berkuda- bermobil hitam ...

Karena udah puas membahas kasus, mari kita break sejenak, membayangkan Jimin ditengah-tengah Dua Seme-nya. Hoho. Tapi sayang sih, Jiminnya lagi jadi Min Tae Hee soalnya...

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Terdengar perdebatan di pintu depan. Suara Min Yoongi mulai bernada marah sedang suara yang lain, tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

Aku bergegas menuju pintu. Tak mungkin-

 _Jungkooksshi!_ pekikku dalam hati.

"Malam, Tae Hee."

Dari balik tubuh Min Yoongi kudapati sosok Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di luar pintu. Dengan buket bunga dan sekotak kue tart ia tersenyum menyapaku- menyapa penyamaran diriku. Langkahku kagok mendekati mereka berdua. Untuk apa dia ke sini?

"Dia si brengsek Jungkook itu ya?"tanya Min Yoongi ketus.

"Eh? Ah! Iya, Oppa."

"Katanya kau mengundangnya ke sini?"

"Eh?"

Sekilas aku melirik Jungkook lalu berpikir cepat dalam sepersekian detik, "eee, benar Oppa,"aku bergerak menghampiri Jungkook, mengarahkannya untuk masuk.

Dua tanganku bergerak-gerak di depan dada mencoba menyusun kata, "maaf, Oppa. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku pikir semakin banyak orang akan semakin seru. Aku sudah mengajak Hyorin dan Boram, tapi ternyata mereka tidak bisa datang. Dan,"sekilas aku melirik Jungkook lagi, "karena akhir-akhir ini aku sudah banyak merepotkan Jungkook. Ee..., jadi, aku juga mengundangnya, Oppa."

Ugh. Senyumku pasti kacau sekali. Jemariku saling meremas dibelakang pungggung. Wajahku penuh harap agar Min Yoongi menerima alasanku.

"Terserah kau sajalah,"tandas Min Yoongi berbalik dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Haah.

"Permisi,"bungkuk Jungkook sopan membuka sepatu.

"Kenapa anda tidak memberitahuku, Jungkooksshi?"protesku berusaha berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Maaf, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan ini."

Aku melempar tatapan heran. Kemudian mulai menjaga ekspresi karena kami sudah berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan kue tart yang Jungkook bawa. Sedangkan Min Yoongi kembali menghias pohon natal dengan tatapannya yang tak pernah lepas dari kami berdua.

"Tepat ketika aku mendengar suara mirismu itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah bergerak sendiri dan ternyata aku sudah memencel bel rumah Min Yoongi."

"Eh?"

"Kau seperti itu lagi, Jimin. Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan. A, ani. Bukan takut, tapi seperti,"Jungkook menatap lamat kedua mataku, "seseorang yang putus asa, seseorang yang sudah siap untuk menangis."

"Ya! Kau."

Min Yoongi datang.

"Ne, Hyung?"

Min Yoongi menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jungkook, "kau polisi yang pernah menanyaiku itu kan."

 _Deg._

"Oh, hyung sudah bertemu Jungsook-hyung ya?"jawab Jungkook santai, "kure, hyung-ku itu polisi, wajah kami sangat mirip, Hyung. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan kami ini kembar. Padahal umur kami beda 4 tahun, Hyung. Apa wajahku terlihat tua ya, haha."

"Benar, wajahmu terlalu tua Jungkooksshi,"candaku menimpali perkataan Jungkook, "bahkan sifatmu seperti kakek-kakek."

Aku menilik sebentar wajah Min Yoongi lalu fokus kembali memotong StrawberryCake. Sepertinya Min Yoongi percaya. Tapi wajah dinginnya tetap terpasang untuk Jungkook. Tentu saja, pasti Min Yoongi tidak suka pria lain mendekati adik kesayangannya ini.

"Kau urus yang di sana,"Min Yoongi menunjuk ruang tengah, "Tae Hee dan aku saja yang di dapur,"perintahnya dingin mulai bergerak mengeluarkan barang belanjaan kami tadi.

"Beres, Hyung,"Jungkook langsung ke ruang tengah. Menaruh jaket dan buket bunga di sofa, lalu menyelesaikan urusan pohon natal dan mulai bersiap membereskan ruang tengah.

Buket bunga dan Kue Tart? Ini rencana dadakan kan? Kenapa Jungkook sudah mempersiapkannya?

.

.

"Tadaaa! Makanannya sudah siaap!"ujarku ceria, meletakkan hidangan terakhir di lantai berkarpet ruang tengah. Aku tersenyum riang, karna Min Tae Hee memang seorang gadis pecinta makan.

"Bocah! Berhenti menatap Tae Hee seperti itu."

Aku yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Min Yoongi langsung melihat ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai adikku. Kau belum pernah kena hajar ya."

Wah. Nada Min Yoongi kasar sekali. Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Jeosonghamnida, Hyung."

Jungkook berpura ciut. Lalu seperti kami berdua mengambil alat makan dan mulai menikmati masakanku ini. Ya, pasti Jungkook sudah memperhatikanku daritadi, tentu saja, selama ini dia hanya mendengar dan melihat aktingku dari jauh, melihat dari dekat seperti ini, aku yakin Jungkook akan semakin mempermainkanku setelah ini. Sejak aku menyamar, Jungkook sering sekali memperlakukanku layaknya siswi SMU. Dia tak bosan menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Oppa.

"Tae Heeya, masakanmu semakin enak,"Min Yoongi tersenyum mengelus kepalaku. Aku ikut tersenyum, lebih lebar dan dengan tulus. Karena Min Yoongi memang memuji kemampuan memasak seorang Park Jimin kan.

"Kau asli darimana?"

Masih dengan nada dingin Min Yoongi bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Daegu, Hyung."

"Anak ke berapa?"

"Anak kedua, bungsu, Hyung."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku mengelola restauran, hyung."

"Tae Hee sudah menolakmu kan? Untuk apa kau ke sini? Tae Hee itu memang merepotkan, tapi kalau sudah ditolak kenapa kau masih mau direpotkan Tae Hee hha?"

"Ee, itu Hyung-"

"Oppa!"sergahku,"jangan berkata seperti itu ah."

Tentu Jungkook secara spontan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Min Yoongi. Tapi aku merajuk seperti ini karena Min Tae Hee pasti akan mengatakan itu. Jujur, jika aku seorang Park Jimin, sebenarnya aku merasa senang mendengar ini, menikmati rentetan pertanyaan yang ditujukan guna memastikan seseorang apakah pantas mendekatiku atau tidak. Mengingatkanku pada sikap protektif Hoseok-hyung. Dalam batin aku tertawa kecil, namun di luar aku menampakkan protes yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Oppa, ish. Aku jadi merasa tak enak kan pada Jungkook."

"Memangnya salah apa kalau kau merasa tak enak pada bocah ini."

"Jungkook, acuhkan saja Oppa-ku ini ya."

Min Yoongi mendecak, "terserah kau saja."

"Jungkook, kue tartmu enak sekali! Di mana kau membelinya?"aku tersenyum manis pada Jungkook. Haah. Aku tahu anda berpura-pura menyukai Min Tae Hee, Jungkooksshi. Tapi berhenti menatap dan tersenyum padaku seperti itu. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat menggelikan ya?

"Bocah! Sudah kubilang berhenti bersikap itu."

.

.

Min Yoongi langsung menyuruhku mencuci piring begitu Jungkook hendak pamit untuk pulang. Dia bilang dia saja yang akan mengantar Jungkook keluar.

Kami hanya mengobrol ringan malam ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kecurigaan sedikitpun dari Min Yoongi. Tadi dia memang sempat bertanya, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku sudah mengundang Jungkook yang selama ini tak pernah aku bahas setelah pertemuan pertama, padahal seorang Min Tae Hee pasti menceritakan semual hal pada Min Yoongi, cukup mudah mencari alasan untuk itu, meski dari awal kami memang tak pernah membuat rencana melibatkan Jungkook-yang teman sekelas Min Tae Hee- dalam kasus ini.

Aku selesai membersihkan dapur lalu bergerak merebahkan diri ke sofa ruang tengah. Min Yoongi lama sekali. Pasti masih banyak yang ingin dia bahas, perasaan Jungkook, bagaimana Min Tae Hee kepada Jungkook ataupun jangan pernah mendekati Min Tae Hee lagi.

Beruntung sekali Min Tae Hee memiliki Oppa yang sangat perhatian seperti Min Yoongi.

Aku memperhatikan penjuru ruangan. Kali ini aku akan menginap dan akan kembali besok siang. Tak terbayangkan aku akan bermalam berdua saja dengan Min Yoongi. Entah apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan sekarang. Mengingat gambaran kehidupan biasa ini, ternyata terkait dengan dugaan kasus pembunuhan.

"Tidak mengantuk hm?"Min Yoongi sudah kembali lalu duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Belum, Oppa."

"Tidak biasanya."

"Un. Mungkin karena aku terlalu senang, sudah lama kita tidak merayakan natal seperti ini, Oppa. Terkahir kali saat Oppa masih SMP kan,"senyumku menatap pohon natal mini yang berkedip-kedip di sudut ruangan. Aku sudah cukup tahu bagaimana kisah hidup Min Tae Hee dari catatan Jungkook bersadarkan pengakuan Lee Hyorin dan Yoon Boram, dua sahabat terdekat Min Tae Hee sejak kelas 3 SMP.

Min Yoongi mengelus kepalaku lalu berbaring di pangkuanku. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, selama beberapa detik hanya tersenyum kepadaku lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Oppa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pasti dia sudah tertidur. Aku menatap lekat wajah Min Yoongi yang tengah terlelap ini. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya menyisir poni Min Yoongi.

Haaah. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi.

Sakit. Dadaku sakit memikirkan Min Yoongi. Air mataku mulai berlinang sekarang. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai seorang Min Yoongi. Aku menyukai bagaimana ia yang ternyata bisa tersenyum tulus meskipun memiliki sisi dingin dan sangat tertutup. Aku menyukai bagaimana ia memperlakukan adiknya secara hangat dan sangat baik. Aku menyukai cara bicaranya. Aku menyukai cara berjalannya. Aku menyukai pembawaannya. Aku masih menyukainya meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Tae Heeya?"

Cepat aku menghapus air mata dan tersenyum. Sepertinya isakanku membangunkan Min Yoongi.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

"Ani. Aku tidak menangis Oppa."

"Ada apa?"

Min Yoongi menyapu sebelah pipiku, "pipimu merah sekali. Kau habis menangis, kan. Ada apa Tae Heeya?"

Aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan tangisan yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi aku bendung. Aku mohon jangan bersikap lebih baik lagi dari ini. Kalau tidak aku akan-

Min Yoongi memelukku. Mendekapku erat seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Ia membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Aku tersenyum getir, rangkulan yang persis sama namun perasaanku yang jauh berbeda dengan kala itu. Kini jantungku berdebar bukan karena takut tapi karena perasaanku yang seolah-olah akan meledak. Aku tidak membalas pelukannya bukan karena takut tapi karena tak ingin membiarkan diriku terlena lebih jauh lagi. Aku sudah tidak takut.

Tubuhku gemetar dan akhirnya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida! Buat yang udah baca sampai sini.

Makasih buat reviewnya ya ^^

Doain biar aku bisa buat Such a Liar lebih baik lagi ^^

Review juseyeo ~

Once again, gamsahamnida ~


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong ~

Kembali lagi bersama saya hehe

Gamsahamidaaa! yang udah nyempetin baca and kasih review ^^ SARANGHE! Hoho!

Chapter kali udah part baru, so balik lagi ke author's pov

Nah, dr awal Mphi belum muncul2 kan, di chapter ini mulai disinggung peran si alien (oops) itu dalam Such a Liar ini.

Well, itu brarti kita kembali membahas kasus dulu,,,,

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

Hening. Sudah tak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari headset Jungkook. Pemuda itu lantas tidak melepaskannya karena bagaimanapun juga selama Min Yoongi masih ada di dekat Jimin, ia harus memastikan segala sesuatunya. Kini Jungkook hanya bersikap lebih santai, berbaring sambil menutup mata pada bangku yang telah disetel paling miring.

Namun kedua alis Jungkook masih menyatu. Tangisan Jimin barusan masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya. Ia marah, kesal, geram pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini bermula dari Jungkook dan orang yang Jimin sukai bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Min Yoongi. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Jungkook bahwa rencananya ini dapat melibatkan urusan perasaan yang sentimentil. Kenapa Jimin bisa menyukai Min Yoongi. Dan kenapa dirinya bisa menyukai Jimin.

Jika saja ia tidak menyukai seorang Park Jimin, tentu yang ia rasakan sekarang bukanlah amarah seseorang yang tak bisa menghapus penderitaan orang yang disayanginya, melainkan hanya sekedar simpati kepada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kenalan biasa dalam sebuah kasus.

Mendengar suara Jimin yang gemetar membuat Jungkook langsung bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dia tidak berbohong, dari awal ia memang sama sekali tidak berencana menemui Min Yoongi untuk kedua kalinya sebelum surat penangkapan Min Yoongi keluar. Yang ada di kepala Jungkook tadi hanyalah bayangan Jimin yang mati-matian bersikap tegar, yang mati-matian berjuang menahan tangisan, yang terdengar lemah, yang membuat batinnya seketika bergejolak dan langsung bertindak tidak didasari oleh logikanya sendiri. Setelah kembali ke mobilpun bahkan Jungkook menerima begitu saja diomeli oleh Hoseok.

Dan mendengar Jimin akhirnya menangis, berhasil membuat perasaannya lebih kacau lagi. Belum lagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Min Yoongi mengetahui siapa dirinya.

-Beberapa menit yang lalu-

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dari adikku,"ujar Yoongi setelah menutup pintu.

"Apa maksudnya, Hyung? Aku tulus menyuka-"

"Jika kau ingin ingin menyelidikiku,"potong Yoongi cepat, "kau bisa mengawasiku saja. Berhenti menyamar sebagai teman sekelasnya."

Jungkook yang barusan masih bisa tersenyum perlahan menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi, "sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Semirip apapun wajah kalian, kalian tak akan memiliki tahi lalat di tempat yang sama. Jungsook? Hmp. Kau tidak tahu ya, aku cukup pintar mengingat orang dan namanya. Bau kalian juga sama, bau polisi keparat yang seenaknya mengira bahwa aku membunuh keluargaku sendiri. Kalian tidak bisa membedakan antara 'hilang' dan 'mati' ya,"ejek Yoongi. Mengambil satu langkah mendekati Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin, seolah ingin mengintimidasi sosok di hadapannya itu.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, memang ia merasa kalah karena Yoongi ternyata masih mengingat jelas siapa dirinya, tapi di sisi lain Yoongi hanya menekankan penyamaran Jungkook saja, Yoongi sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan mengenai Min Tae Hee.

"Kau sendiri tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhku berhenti jika aku memang tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apapun dari adikmu,"balas Jungkook.

Yoongi mendengus kasar dan memandang remeh, "terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tak suka seseorang berbohong pada Tae Hee-ku. Tugas kalian melayani masyarakat, bukan menjadi seorang penipu."

Yoongi langsung berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedang Jungkook juga langsung berbalik dan bergegas menuju mobil.

.

.

Hati-hati Yoongi mengangkat Jimin yang tanpa sadar tlah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ia menjaga langkah menuju kamar Min Tae Hee agar tidak membangunkan Jimin yang digendongnya.

Dibaringkannya Jimin baik-baik, ia posisikan benar apakah kepala Jimin sudah nyaman pada bantal atau belum, lalu menyelimuti Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk lambat bahu Jimin, kebiasaan Yoongi untuk membuat adiknya agar tertidur lebih pulas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yoongi menyapu kepala Jimin dan mencium lembut kening pemuda manis yang ia yakini sebagai adik kesayangannya itu, "selamat malam, Tae Heeya..."gumamnya.

Yoongi keluar kamar, tepat setelah ia hati-hati menutup pintu hapenya bergetar, seseorang menelponnya.

 **Part.6 Hadiah Natal dari Kim Taehyung 27 Desember 2015**

"Ada apa, Taehyung-a?"

 _"Kau sedang di mana?"_

"Di rumah."

 _"Aku ke rumahmu ya sekarang."_

"Hha?"

 _"Ayolah... mumpung Natal, aku ingin memberikan hadiah balasan untukmu."_

"Aku tak butuh hadiah."

 _"Aku akan datang dengan membawa anggur."_

"Kalau kau ingin ditemani minum, kita bertemu di luar saja."

 _"Tadi kau bilang kau sedang ada di rumah kan?"_

"Ne. Tapi, adikku sedang ada di rumah."

 _"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan?"_

"Adikku sedang ada di rumah. Dia butuh istirahat yang cukup malam ini. Kehebohanmu akan mengganggunya."

 _"Adikmu? Maksudmu Tae Hee?"_

"Kau sudah minum ya? Kau pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan Tae Hee?"

 _"Eeh?"_

"Kau di mana sekarang? Aku saja yang ke sana."

 _"Eee, aku baru keluar dari lab."_

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu di warung Nyonya Yoon saja. Bye."

 _"Aa, okeh okeh. Bye."_

.

.

Jungkook terkesiap. Cepat ia meraih hapenya yang sudah beberapa kali menunjukkan panggilan tak terjawab dan satu panggilan masuk.

"Ne, Hoseok-hyung?"

 _"Ya! Sedang apa kau! Kenapa baru mengangkat telponku?!"_

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku ketiduran."

 _"Tidak biasanya kau- ah! sudahlah. Temui Jimin sekarang juga."_

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?"

 _"Aku dan Min Yoongi sedang di luar sekarang. Satu setengah jam lalu ia pergi ke daerah kampusnya. Dia menemui seseorang di sebuah warung minum, kita tidak tahu siapa itu, tidak ada dalam catatan kita. Mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah sakit Universitas S. Kami hanya bisa mengikutinya sampai beberapa lorong saja, karena di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, bisa-bisa kami ketahuan kan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul Mn Yoongi seorang diri berlari kencang dengan wajah ketakutan. Kami-"_

"Aku mengerti, Hyung."

 _"Eh? Ya! Jungkook! Aku belum-"_

Panggilan diputus.

Jungkook bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berlari kencang menuju rumah Min Yoongi. Buru-buru ia mengedor pintu, menekan bel dan mencoba menelpon Jimin.

"Ah!"Jungkook teringat sesuatu lalu bergerak memutari setengah bagian rumah. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah jendela. Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela itu, "Jimin! Jimin. Ini aku! Jungkook."

Belum ada respon sama sekali dari dalam. Jungkook tahu persis ini jendela kamar Min Tae Hee dan ia yakin Jimin sedang tertidur di dalam sana. Karena dari yang ia dengar tadi setelah Jimin menangis, sepertinya ia tertidur tanpa sadar, seorang Min Yoongi pasti akan menggendong adiknya untuk tidur di dalam kamar. Satu lagi, Jungkook masih ingat terakhir kali ia lihat hape Jimin tergeletak di dekat pohon natal di ruang tengah. Makanya ia di sini sekarang memanggil-manggil Jimin tanpa menelponnya lagi.

"Jimin! Ya! Ini aku!"ulangnya semakin keras mengetuk kaca jendela.

Akhirnya Jimin terbangun. Awalnya ia agak pangling, namun setelah yakin bahwa suara Jungkook yang di luar jendela, ia bergegas ke sana meski kesadarannya belum penuh.

Jendela dibuka.

"Jungkookshi?"

"Dengar Jimin, waktu kita tidak banyak,"ujar Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Min Yoongi sedang di luar, tapi sepertinya ia dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Ia akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi dengan seseorang. Ingat, dengan seseorang. Nanti akan aku jelaskan, yang penting, seseorang ini kemungkinan besar mengenal Min Tae Hee. Kau-"

"Aku harus kabur!"potong Jimin langsung berbalik namun sempat di cegah oleh Jungkook. Tangan Jimin yang refleks ia raih membuat Jungkook menungging dan meringis sakit karna perutnya terhentak keras oleh dinding jendela.

"Ya! Pabo! Dengar dulu,"geram Jungkook, "kalau kau harus kabur,"ujarnya kemudian langsung melunak, "kita pasti sudah ada di mobil sekarang, kan."

"Aa. Kuree..."

"Sekarang dengar baik-baik,"lanjut Jungkook, "aku memang belum tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan kenalan Min Yoongi ini. Tapi, setelah ini kau hanya perlu kembali tidur. Aku akan tetap _standby_ di sini, jadi kau tak perlu cemas aku akan datang terlambat ketika terjadi kemungkinan buruk.

Jika begitu datang ia langung membangunkanmu bersama Min Yoongi, tetap menjadi Min Tae Hee, perlihatkan sikap kau mengenal kenalan Min Yoongi itu dan tanyakan pada Min Yoongi-kenapa kenalannya itu tiba-tiba tidak mengenalimu. Lalu Hoseok-hyung akan datang, kalian berdua pergi dengan alasan Boram mendadak masuk rumah sakit. Akan tetap sama jika ia baru membangunkanmu bersama Min Yoongi nanti pagi.

Nah, jika ia baru membangunkanmu nanti pagi tidak bersama Min Yoongi, tunjukkan sikap bahwa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, kau bingung, kau takut lalu langsung mencari Min Yoongi. Jika ia menahanmu keluar dari kamar, berteriaklah, panggil Min Yoongi sekeras mungkin. Pokoknya jangan mengatakan apapun sebelum kalian sudah bertiga bersama Min Yoongi. Baru ketika sudah bersama Min Yoongi, seperti tadi kubilang, tanyakan pada Min Yoongi-kenapa kenalannya itu tiba-tiba tidak mengenalimu. Sekali jangan cemas, Min Yoongi pasti akan memihakmu. Dan Hoseok-hyung akan cepat datang.

Terakhir, tinggalkan tasmu ketika kau pergi. Apa kau mengerti semuanya, Jimin?"

Jimin mengiyakan. Memberi pandangan yakin untuk Jungkook.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah."

"Ne."

"Jimin."

"Ne?"

Baru saja Jimin hendak menutup jendela, Jungkook yang sudah melepas tangannya, meraih tangan Jimin kembali. Jungkook hanya diam. Meski Jimin membelakangi lampu kamar, meski di tempat Jungkook berdiri ini gelap, wajah Jimin masih bisa Jungkook lihat. Setelah beberapa menit mengutamakan kasus, kini Jungkook memilih untuk menyinggung urusan pribadinya.

"Jungkooksshi?"heran Jimin. Memang belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Min Yoongi, tapi tetap saja-mengapa Jungkook terdiam cukup lama memandang wajah Jimin seperti itu. Seperti pandangan sedih bercampur marah.

"Jungkooksshi?"ulang Jimin.

Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah kasar, melepas tangan Jimin dan mengisyaratkan agar Jimin segera menutup jendela.

Setelah jendela ditutup perlahan. Cepat-cepat Jungkook menepis emosi yang ia rasakan karena Jimin. Jujur, daritadi, sejak jendela terbuka yang langsung menampilkan wajah Jimin dengan mata yang bengkak, sebenarnya Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak langung masuk ke dalam dan menghambur memeluk Jimin.

Dan kini, setelah sempat beberapa saat menggubris perasaannya, nyaris saja ia lupa pada salah satu rencananya malam ini. Jungkook meraih hape, menyambungkan nomornya dengan nomor seseorang.

Panggilan terjawab.

 _"Jungkook?"_

"Hyung, aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu."

.

.

Perlahan Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Dalam penglihatannya yang masih samar dari bangun tidur, ia dapati siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata Jimin membulat. Cepat-cepat ia mengumpulkan kesadaran dan langsung bangkit begitu mendengar sebuah suara asing. Di hadapannya sudah duduk seorang lelaki yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Jimin langsung teringat perkataan Jungkook.

"Kau siapa?"tanya lelaki asing itu.

Jimin berpura bingung, menggenggam erat selimutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai Tae Hee? Kau itu laki-laki kan."

Benar kata Jungkook. Dia mengenal Min Tae Hee.

"Anda..."gagap Jimin.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, teman kampus Yoongi. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau bisa ada di ruman Yoongi. Kenapa Yoongi bisa menganggapmu sebagai Tae Hee?"

Jimin langsung bergerak menuju pintu. Belum sempat meraih kenop pintu, lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung itu menarik lengan Jimin dan mendorong Jimin ke dinding pintu, "kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"geramnya.

Tentu Jimin takut, terlepas dari suruhan Jungkook. Tatapan lelaki itu tajam sekali. Ia bahkan sekarang mengurung Jimin di pintu dengan dua tangannya. Jimin masih mengingat perkataan Jungkook.

"Yoongi-oppaaa!"teriak Jimin menutup kedua mata, mengedor-ngedor pintu yang dipunggunginya. Sontak lelaki yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu menautkan dua alisnya.

"Oppa!"teriak Jimin mengedor-ngedor pintu, "Yoongi-oppaaaa!"

Kedua alis Taehyung semakin menyatu. Kekesalannya berubah menjadi bingung, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jimin.

"Tae Hee!"

Akhirnya terdengar suara Min Yoongi. Kenop pintu diputar-putar paksa, pintu kamar dipukul-pukul dari luar, "ya! Kim Taehyung! Kau apakan adikku hha?! Buka pintu! Ya!"

Masih dengan tatapan bingung Taehyung melepas Jimin. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Pintu terbuka.

"Oppa!"Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi.

"Tae Hee! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Oppa,"ujar Jimin melepas pelukannya dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Yoongi, "tapi Taehyung-oppa tiba-tiba aneh sekali."

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Taehyung, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menelan ludah, membuang napas, ekspresinya perlahan berubah menjadi tenang namun serius. Bergantian ia memandang wajah Yoongi dan Jimin.

Bel berbunyi.

Membuat suasana di dalam kamar Min Tae Hee semakin hening untuk beberapa saat.

Lagi. Hoseok kembali membunyikan bel rumah keluarga Min. Jimin kemudian bergegas menuju pintu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tampak berpikir keras memikirkan cara agar Yoongi tidak lagi mengacuhkan ucapannya yang sudah puluhan kali ia katakan sejak tadi malam.

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida! Buat yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

Love U! Saranghe! Aishiteru!

Review juseyeoooooooo ^^

Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^^

Once again, gamsahamnidaaaaa


	10. Chapter 10

Annyeong haseo ^^

Gamsahamnida untuk yang baca and review ^^

Aduh, seneng bgt momen Suga kepeleset di 2nd muster itu, agh! napa videonya pendek bgt ya! (tapi sayang, chapter kali ini ga da yoonmin-nya... mian!)

Dan, karna udah bahas kasus, ntar di akhir, DONG! ada penjelasan panjang lagi haha, mian...

Btw, selamat membaca ~

.

.

Pandangan Jungkook menyorot Jimin mulai dari pemuda itu keluar pagar bersama Hoseok, ditinggal Hoseok, berlari kecil menuju mobilnya sampai ia duduk tepat di samping Jungkook.

"Good job, Jimin,"ujar Jungkook mulai menjalankan mobil.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memperhatikan telinga kiri Jungkook, "anda menyuruhku meninggalkan tas agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung, Jungkooksshi?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Izinkan aku mendengarnya juga,"pinta Jimin masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada headset Jungkook.

Jungkook sempat teralih dari jalan raya untuk memandang Jimin, ingin rasanya ia menolak permintaan itu, karena ia tahu pasti pembicaraan yang sedang disadapnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengenakkan, lagipula ini urusan polisi, kan.

Tapi Jungkook langsung menurut, melepas headset sebelah kanan dan memberikannya untuk Jimin. Meskipun hanya melihat sekilas, tatapan sendu Jimin yang memohon berhasil melemahkan Jungkook.

"Tidak begitu terdengar,"ujar Jimin.

"Ya,"timpal Jungkook, "karena aku cukup bertaruh. Aku tak begitu yakin di mana mereka akan berbicara. Di kamar Min Tae Hee? Di ruang tengah? Atau di mana. Alat penyadap di badanmu bisa saja ditinggalkan di kamar Min Tae Hee, tapi itu berisiko sekali untuk ditemukan oleh mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang ada di tasmu, tersimpan rapi dalam jahitan. Tasmu ada di atas sofa, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka berbicara di pintu depan,"lanjut Jungkook, "setelah mengantarmu pergi sepertinya Kim Taehyung langsung mengajaknya berbicara di sa-"

 _BRAK_

Sontak Jimin menahan napas. Sedang Jungkook beralih diam dengan tenang.

 _"Heol! Otakmu di mana hha?!"_

Jimin menggenggam erat seltbetnya. Itu teriakan Kim Tae Hyung. Dan suara keras sebelumnya-

 _Min Yoongi._ Batin Jimin khawatir.

 _"Ya, Tuhan. Dia laki-laki Min Yoongi!"_

Hening. Ada jeda dari amarah Taehyung dan belum ada balasan dari Yoongi.

 _"YA! Kau! Berapa kali aku katakan! Adikmu sudah mati! Min Tae Hee sudah mati, Yoongi-a."_

 _"Huh. Apa yang kau bicarakan."_

Mereka sudah di ruang tengah sekarang. Bahkan dengusan Yoongi barusan cukup terdengar jelas oleh Jungkook dan Jimin.

 _"Kau gila. Ya, Tuhan. Min Yoongi sudah gila."_

 _"Tae Hee masih hidup. Kau lihat sendiri tadi, kan."_

 _"Ya! Yoongi-a. Ayah dan adikmu sudah meninggal. Mereka sudah menjadi mayat sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan bahkan tadi malam kau melihatnya lagi kan!"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mereka masih hidup! Mereka, mereka masih hidup. Hmph. Pria brengsek itu hanya kabur. Lihat, part time dan beasiswaku habis untuk melunasi hutangnya. Dan Tae Hee, Tae Hee, adikku yang manis, adikku yang manja..."_

Jimin menggigit bibir. Nada bicara Yoongi terdengar kacau. Marah? Sedih? Gundah? Remeh? Gugup? Tak jelas, semuanya dicamput aduk. Bisa Jimin bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi ketika mengatakan itu, membuatnya dirinya begitu khawatir dan merasa sangat sedih.

 _"Tae Hee. Tae Hee-ku masih hidup. Kami merayakan natal tadi malam, dia tidur di kamarnya tadi malam, tadi malam... Ugh!"_

 _"Yoongi-a?"_

 _"Uuugh! Kepalaku sakit! Tae Hee! Tae Hee! Tae Hee masih hidup! Jelas-jelas Tae Hee ada di sini tadi."_

 _"Yoongi-a! Bertahanlah! Yoongi-a. Min Yoongi."_

 _"Uuugh!"_

 _"Yoongi-a!"_

Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda dialog antara Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung.

"Sepertinya Min Yoongi tiba-tiba pingsan,"ujar Jungkook tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin, karena ia yakin ekspresi Jimin yang sekarang hanya akan membuatnya tambah kesal.

Jimin terpaku cukup lama. Mulutnya merengut khawatir. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Min Yoongi. Sedang Jungkook memilih untuk tidak berbicara lagi-karena hanya akan diacuhkan saja oleh Jimin.

Keduanya kemudian hanya diam, tak berkata sepatah katapun sampai tiba di apartemen Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook baru selesai mandi dan bersiap akan pergi ke kantornya.

"Jungkooksshi,"mata Jimin masih mengekor pada setiap gerakan Jungkook, "Jungkooksshi aku mohon,"pintanya berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook. Sudah dari sebelum Jungkook mandi ia melakukan ini. Sejak ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jungkook dan Seungyoon di telpon.

Jungkook hanya diam. Jangankan perhatian Jimin, keberadaan pemuda yang memohon-mohon padanya itu sama sekali tidak ia gubris. Ia mengambil jaket, memakainya, meraih hape serta dompet, memasukkannya ke saku jaket. Jungkook keluar kamar, membuka kulkas, meminum beberapa teguk mineral dingin lalu bergerak ke pintu depan. Semua ia lakukan tanpa etensi sedikitpun untuk Jimin.

"Jungkooksshi, aku mohon,"ulang Jimin kali ini bergerak cepat mengambil _Duffle_ hitam dan syal putihnya, "aku ingin ikut, Jung-"

BRAK

Jimin meringis. Tubuhnya dihempaskan Jungkook pada dinding.

Hening. Hanya terdengar deru napas Jimin yang barusan sangat terkejut. Ditarik dan dihembus tergesa oleh Jimin. Dadanya kembang kempis memburu udara masuk. Sedang Jungkook bersikap tenang, tenang yang memancarkan aura dingin.

Tatapan keduanya beradu. Jungkook mempersempit jarak mereka dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar marah.

DUK

"Hh!"

Jimin bergidik takut. Satu tangan Jungkook memukul keras dinding di samping wajahnya dan satu tangan lagi meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau ikut,"geram Jungkook, "jika akhirnya kau hanya bisa menangis tanpa berbuat apa-apa."

Jimin menelan udara, ludahnya tlah mengering karena sikap Jungkook. Matanya tak berani membalas tatapan Jungkook, "aku tetap ingin mengetahui semuanya,"lirih Jimin, akhirnya bisa mengatakan sesuatu meski dengan bibir yang gemetar.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui,"tekan Jungkook, "kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk yang sangat besar, kau ingin tahu bagaimana nantinya aku bisa menyudutkan seorang Min Yoongi, kau ingin tahu bagaimana ternyata seorang Min Yoongi terbukti telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, kau ingin tahu! bagaimana aku yang seharusnya lega karna kasus ini akan terpecahkan namun malah merasa frustasi karna menangkap seseorang yang kau sukai, itu yang ingin kau tahu hha!"

Deru napas Jimin tak membaik, malah semakin sesak. Air matanya berlinang, sudah siap jatuh jika saja ia tidak berjuang mati-matian menguatkan diri.

Bzztt. Bzzzt.

Sesuatu bergetar di saku jaket Jungkook. Panggilan masuk dari Seungyoon.

Jungkook tak bergeming sedikitpun. Jika biasanya akan langsung Jungkook angkat namun tidak untuk kali ini. Tatapan tajamnya tak mengerling sedikitpun. Masih tepat tertuju pada dua bola mata yang sedang gamang untuk menatapnya.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Lagi. Jungkook tak menghiraukan hapenya sama sekali. Jimin melenguh kesakitan, telapak tangannya mulai memucat karena genggaman Jungkook, dan wajahnya semakin tertekan dan ketakutan.

"Kenapa,"bicara Jungkook melunak sekarang, jemarinya melonggar pada pergelangan tangan Jimin, kedua matanya terpejam, perlahan ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin, "kenapa kau harus menyukainya? Tak bisakah kau berhenti memiliki pandangan seperti itu setiap kali berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi. Dia seorang pembunuh, Jimin. Dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolongnya."

Seketika Jimin merengut pilu. Kedua lututnya lemas. Isakan pertama lolos dari mulutnya. Ia menangis.

Jungkook mendekapnya erat. Hanya sebentar. Lalu berlalu pergi setelah menggumamkan kata maaf dengan sangat halus dan lembut.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri, terduduk, menutupi mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan rintihan lebih keras lagi.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama Jungkook,"seseorang masuk dan langsung duduk di seberang Jungkook.

"Di mana Kim Taehyung sekarang?"tanya Jungkook memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Matanya terpejam erat, wajahnya kusut sekali dan ada desahan kasar disela-sela ia berbicara.

"Dari laporan Joshua beberapa menit lalu, ,"jawab Seungyoon, "Kim Taehyung masih belum keluar dari rumah Min Yoongi."

"Yang aku minta tadi malam?" tanya Jungkook sambil masih seperti tadi. Menutup mata, wajah kusut dan mendesah kasar beberapa kali. Sejak kemarin pikiran Jungkook sudah bercabang ke mana-mana. Dan tadi malam, dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba seorang kenalan Min Yoongi, Jungkook mau tak mau harus rela kepalanya dipaksa untuk bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Isi otak Jungkook sepertinya sedang bertarung sekarang, berdebat mana yang harus ia pikirkan, mana yang harus lebih dulu ia prioritaskan, apa-apa saja yang bisa ia hubungkan, apa-apa saja yang bisa ia susun, bagaimana tindakannya selanjutnya dan satu lagi, yang paling memberatkannya, tangisan Jimin.

"Ne,"angguk Seungyoon, "benar seperti dugaan Jungkook, yang bertanggung jawab atas ruangan itu adalah Kim Taehyung dan seorang lagi, Kang Maru, yang tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Min Yoongi. Di sini mereka berdua hanya berperan sebagai asisten pembantu, dikepalai oleh Dr. Anh Jaehyun. Taehyun belum menyelidiki Dr. Anh, masih fokus pada Kim Taehyung dulu.

Sejauh ini kita hanya dapat menyelidiki kehidupan Min Yoongi sejak dua bulan lalu, sebelum itu, hanya kehidupan SMA dan SMP-nya yang hanya dapat kita selidiki. Karena itu, Kim Taehyung in belum ada dalam data kita, mungkin terakhir kali mereka bertemu dua bulan yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung, 20 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir Jurusan Kedokteran Universitas S. Sudah empat bulan ini ia menjalani koas di Rumah Sakit Universitas S. Tipikal mahasiswa biasa. Keluarganya tinggal di Busan, dia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen yang berjarak 30 menit berjalan kaki dari Rumah Sakit Universitas S. Keahliannya cukup diakui oleh beberapa dosennya. Temannya cukup banyak, tapi hanya sekedar teman, sampai detik ini baru itu yang bisa kami dapatkan. Taehyun masih sedang menyelidiki lebih lanjut."

"Nah, gowamo, hyung,"Jungkook berdiri, "tolong beritahu Taehyun, urusan di Rumah Sakit Universitas S biar aku yang selidiki."

"Ke mana kau sekarang?"

"Langsung ke Rumah Sakit Universitas S."

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Well, aku akan istirahat kalau batinku sudah tenang, hyung. Nanti setelah Tae-"

Jungkook terdiam di ambang pintu. Ada Hoseok dan Jimin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sontak ia mendesah kasar dan menunjukkan ekspresi keengganan yang luar biasa.

"Ada apa?"Seungyoon mendekati Jungkook, melongok dari punggung Jungkook dan memilih pamit begitu mendapati Hoseok dan Jimin tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka dan Jungkook yang bergumam bahwa sudah ada lagi yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ya. Jungkook-a, kita bicara dulu sebentar,"Hoseok masuk ke ruangan, menyinggung bahunya dengan bahu Jungkook yang belum bergerak sedari tadi.

Jimin belum mengikuti Hoseok. Kepalanya menekuk namun mencuri lihat ke arah Jungkook yang belum menganggapnya ada.

"Ya! Kalian duduk di sini sekarang,"perintah Hoseok.

Jimin bergerak kikuk menuruti perintah Hoseok, sedang Jungkook, dia hanya mendecak kesal. Sepintas mata Jungkook akhirnya berniat melihat ke arah Jimin yang barusan melewatinya di ambang pintu, satu yang membuatnya cukup tertarik, ada bungkusan besar yang sedang di bawa Jimin.

"Jelaskan semua yang ada di kepalamu dari tadi malam sampai detik ini,"ujar Hoseok pada Jungkook yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "ya! kau tak bisa duduk dulu, ya?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan lewat telpon, hyung. Aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu dulu,"dengan nada malas Jungkook beralasan.

"Sebentar saja tidak masalah kan. Lebih baik mendengarnya secara langsung. Lagipula aku sudah sangat paham, pikiranmu lebih terbuka saat kau memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara."

"Haah,"Jungkook akhirnya duduk di samping Hoseok. Wajah enggannya sempat hilang ketika Jimin mulai membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Sambil menungguku datang, dia memasakkan sesuatu,"ujar Hoseok, mulutnya condong ke beberapa kotak yang tutupnya satu-satu sudah dibuka oleh Jimin, "begitu sampai di apartemenmu, kupikir bisa langsung makan sarapan enak, eh, 'Sepertinya Jungkooksshi juga belum sarapan, kita sarapan bersamanya saja, hyung' begitu kata Jimin."

Jungkook mengeluh dalam hati. Jujur, pikirannya sedang rumit, dan penyebab terbesarnya Jimin, kan. Tentu ia ingin menjauh dulu dari Jimin, tapi sekarang Jungkook malah dihadapkan pada perhatian Jimin yang susah sekali untuk ia hiraukan.

"Saat di rumah Min Yoongi anda makan jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya, Jungkooksshi,"Jimin berkata lembut, tersenyum kepada Jungkook meski lelaki di seberangnya itu tak melihatnya sedikitpun, "tak ada sisa bungkus makanan di mobil anda, sejak itu anda belum makan apapun, kan. Dan kuperhatikan energi anda pasti sangat terkuras karna berpikir keras akhir-akhir ini. Makanlah."

Merdu sekali. Terdengar merdu sekali apa-apa yang keluar dari mulut Jimin sekarang. Nadanya halus apalagi dengan senyuman lembut yang dirindukan Jungkook.

"Selamat makan."

Tangan Jungkook meminta sesuatu dari Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lebar cepat ia menempatkan sumpit di telapak tangan Jungkook. Tidak lupa, untuk Hoseok juga.

.

.

"Pertama,"mulai Jungkook, "kenapa tadi malam aku mengerti meskipun Hyung belum selesai menjelaskannya. Begini-"

"Bukan,"potong Hoseok, "bukan itu yang pertama."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau sudah menyiapkan Kue dan Buket Bunga, padahal kau mengaku kedatanganmu tadi malam adalah rencana spontan kan?"

"Aaa. Itu,"Jungkook melirik sebentar ke arah Jimin, "eee. Aku ingin memberikannya untuk Jimin hari ini, mungkin tak akan sempat membelinya tadi malam atau pagi ini, makanya sudah kubeli terlebih dahulu."

"Okeh, okeh,"Hoseok langsung mengangguk-angguk paham, "aku mengerti. Lanjut ke yang tadi."

Dan Jimin, entahlah. Apa dia senang? Apa rona dipipinya sekarang terlihat aneh? Karena cukup kontras dengan apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungkook tadi pagi.

"Begini Hyung, aku memang tidak mendengar percakapan telpon antara Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung, aku tahu Kim Taehyung mengenal Min Tae Hee dan ia mengikuti Min Yoongi pulang karena kau menghubungiku, untuk apa kau menelponku jika kondisinya tidak begitu, kau bisa saja menemuiku setelah Min Yoongi sampai di rumahnya kan. Aku yakin dia teman satu-satunya Min Yoongi. Pasti teman kampusnya. Karena hanya kehidupan kampus Min Yoongi yang sangat sulit untuk kita selidiki, kan. Mereka cukup dekat untuk pergi minum berdua saja dijam segitu. Tapi, tidak bisa dibilang sahabat juga karena sudah lebih dari dua bulan dia tidak menghubungi ataupun menemui Min Yoongi. Berarti bisa dibilang seseorang yang pernah mempunyai keperluan penting dengan Min Yoongi.

Mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar kan dan membawa Min Yoongi ke Rumah Sakit, untuk apa Hyung? Kenapa mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar, kemudian malah pergi ke Rumah Sakit Universitas S. Mereka cukup sehat untuk minum-minum tengah malam begitu, kan. Dan jawabannya seperti yang Hyung katakan, Min Yoongi berlari kencang dengan wajah ketakutan, berarti ada sesuatu yang sudah ditunjukkan Kim Taehyung kepada Min Yoongi. Sesuatu yang membuat Min Yoongi ketakutan dan langsung pulang. Apalagi kalau bukan mayat ayah dan adik perempuannya sendiri. Itu masih dugaanku saja.

Waktu itu aku lebih fokus pada beberapa kemungkinan dari sikap Kim Taehyung kepada Jimin. Aku kesampingkan dulu kemungkinan apakah Kim Taehyung memang mengetahui Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee itu meninggal atau menghilang. Karena seperti kataku tadi, hanya Hyung dan Joshua yang tahu pasti pembicaraan mereka. Kim Taehyung, yang jelas dia cukup orang waras untuk membedakan Jimin dan Min Tae Hee. Ada tiga kemungkinan yang paling kuat, yang ini sudah aku jelaskan ketika memintamu berpura-pura menjemput Jimin tadi pagi.

Nah, kini mengenai hal-hal yang aku suruh untuk Jimin lakukan. Ketika Jimin yang diyakini Min Yoongi sebagai adiknya tetap menjadi Min Tae Hee meskipun di depan Kim Taehyung, tentu akan menguatkan keyakinan Min Yoongi, membuatnya tak akan ragu mengakui Jimin sebagai Min Tae Hee di hadapan Kim Taehyung. Pasti ada jeda di mana Kim Taehyung merasa bingung, di sana Jimin sudah harus pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Dan ketika mereka sudah berdua saja, maka Kim Taehyung pasti akan mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai Min Tae Hee. Tentu menjadi petunjuk bagi kita.

Dan dugaanku tepat sekali, Hyung. Kim Taehyung sendiri yang bilang bahwa Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee sudah menjadi mayat dua bulan yang lalu. Dan bahkan tadi malam Min Yoongi melihatnya lagi, berarti dugaanku yang lain juga tepat, Kim Taehyung membawa Min Yoongi ke kamar mayat Rumah Sakit Universitas S, ia meyakinkan Min Yoongi bahwa ayah dan adik perempuanya telah benar-benar meninggal. Tadi malam aku langsung menghubungi Seungyoon-hyung untuk menyelidiki siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kamar mayat Rumah Sakit Universitas S, Kim Taehyung salah satunya. Jadi, pagi tadi aku langsung meminta Seungyoon-hyung dan Taehyun-hyung untuk menyelidiki Kim Taehyung.

Dan apa rencanaku sekarang? Aku akan menyelidiki sendiri kamar mayat Rumah Sakit Universitas S sebelum Kim Taehyung bergerak ke sana. Sampai detik ini Joshua belum menghubungiku, Kim Taehyung sepertinya masih di rumah. Kalau aku jadi Kim Taehyung-"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, lalu ia berteriak kesal dan cepat menelpon Taehyun.

"Taehyun-hyung!"

 _"Ne, Jungkook-a?"_

"Pergi ke kamar mayat Rumah Sakit Universitas S sekarang juga!"

 _"Eh?"_

"Ke sana sekarang juga, hyung!"

.

.

TBC

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah baca sampai sini ^^

Momen Jikook... mian, Jiminnya cengeng bgt yah? Mau gmn lagi, yang dia tau dia suka ama Yoongi, tapi Yoongi pembunuh, trus Jungkook udah dapet bukti kuat, brarti kasusnya udah mulai kelar kan ya, brarti Yoongi ntar kemungkinan besar bakal ditangkap kan ya, di situ, Jimin cuman ngerasa sedih bgt soalnya dia emang ga bisa nolongin Yoongi kan, makanya setidaknya dia pengen tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi ama Yoongi

Review juseoyo ~

Aduh, pasti udah tau gmn endingnya yah ...


	11. Chapter 11

Annyeong ~

GAMSAHAMNIDA! GOMAWO! THANK U! ARIGATOUUUU! Buat yang selama ini udah nyempetin baca and kasih review ^^

.

.

Haah, udah mendekati ending nih,,,, hu hu apa cuman aku yang ngerasa sedih ya TT TT

Well, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Jungkook sudah menutup telponnya. Ia menggigit kuku lalu menatap Hoseok dan Jimin bergantian, "kita bicara sambil jalan,"ujarnya cepat meraih jaket yang tersander di punggung kursi lalu bergegas pergi.

Jimin dan Hoseok langsung mengikutinya.

"Kim Taehyung pasti langsung tahu bahwa penyamaran Jimin adalah rencana polisi. Untuk apa seseorang harus repot-repot menyamar sebagai adik Min Yoongi kalau bukan karena ingin menyelidiki keberadaan Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee. Berarti dia tahu bahwa polisi sedang mengawasi Min Yoongi. Dan tadi pagi dia langsung sadar bahwa posisinya sudah tidak aman lagi. Tidak perlu ia menunggu Min Yoongi bangun untuk meminta penjelasan, sebelum sempat polisi melacak dirinya dan menemukan mayat Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee maka ia harus ke Kamar Mayat Rumah Sakit Universitas S secepatnya, guna menghapus bukti yang ada. Aku yakin ia kabur lewat jalan belakang dan sudah ada di Rumah Sakit Universitas S sekarang."

Jungkook, Hoseok dan Jimin sudah ada di parkiran sekarang.

"Hyung, kita berpisah di sini,"sambung Jungkook, "kau dan Jimin pergi ke rumah Min Yoongi, tetap di sana sampai ada kabar selanjutnya dariku. Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Oke, Hyung?"

Dua orang di depan Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Hoseok langsung bergerak menuju mobilnya, sedang Jimin terhenti sebentar karena di tarik Jungkook.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"tanya Jungkook khawatir dan penuh perhatian.

Jimin sempat terdiam, tentu saja, karena sejatinya Jimin memang tidak bisa berbohong. Namun ia mencoba tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook, "ne, aku baik-baik saja, Jungkooksshi."

Jungkook tak percaya, mana bisa ia mengiyakan raut kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di wajah Jimin. Tapi ia harus berpura mengerti, ia harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya dulu, di saat sekarang, ketika kasus ini sudah mencapai titik terangnya dan Jungkook tentu tak ingin kehilangan cahaya itu.

"Ada Hoseok-hyung dan Joshua, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Jika aku sudah selesai, aku akan langsung menemuimu,"Jungkook melepas enggan lengan Jimin.

Jimin kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk mantab, "ne, Jungkooksshi."

Jungkook bergegas ke mobilnya, langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

 _"Halo, Hoseok-hyung."_

"Ne, Jungkook-a."

 _"Yang akan masuk menemui Min Yoongi adalah Jimin. Tugas Jimin hanyalah mencegah Min Yoongi pergi ke mana-mana. Kau dan Joshua tunggu saja di luar. Dengar, belum ada kabar pasti mengenai Kim Taehyung ini, jika kita yang lebih cepat, bagus sekali, kau tinggal menyusul Jimin dan langsung mengamankan Min Yoongi. Jika tidak, belum boleh ada satu polisipun yang bisa menemui Min Yoongi, bukti kita lemah, hanya akan merugikan pihak kita, Hyung."_

"Okeh, okeh. Aku mengerti."

Panggilan ditutup.

Hoseok melirik Jimin, "Jimin, kau temui Min Yoongi dan tahan dia di rumah. Jangan sampai dia ke mana-mana sampai aku atau Jungkook menelponmu."

"Ne, Hyung."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja hm? Maksudku, dari ceritamu tadi Min Yoongi sepertinya pingsan karena bertengkar dengan Kim Taehyung. Berarti gilanya muncul kan. Orang yang sedang terganggu begitu mungkin saja membahayakan."

Jimin mendesah pelan, menunduk lesu, memandangi jari-jarinya yang berkeringat dingin, "aku sendiri tidak tahu, hyung ..."

"Aku akan _standby_ tepat di luar pintu, begitu terdengar-ah! Kau tidak memasang kembali alat penyadapmu ya?"

"A! Kure,"dongak Jimin, "kita buru-buru tadi, setelah mandi aku lupa memasangnya kembali. Tapi, Hyung, tasku kan masih di rumah Min Yoongi."

"Dan hanya Jungkook yang mendengarnya."

"Akan aku taruh hape di saku celana, Hyung. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan langsung menelponmu. Panggilan cepatku masih nomor hyung, kok."

"Kure, begitu saja."

.

.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook setengah berlari begitu sosok Taehyun sudah tertangkap pandangannya. Ia mendongak, memastikan ruangan yang ditujunya itu memang memiliki plang penanda yang bertuliskan 'kamar mayat' atau tidak

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdengar panik saat menelponku?"tanya Taehyun.

"Sudah berapa lama Hyung di sini?"Jungkook balik bertanya dengan cepat.

"Skitar setengah jam."

"Pertama tadi apa hyung sudah ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyelidiki di bagian administrasi dan ruangan Dr. Ahn."

"Agh! Kenapa Hyung tidak ke sini dulu?"

"Itu-"

"Tidak bisa dibuka. Mana kuncinya?"

"Kang Maru sedang ke sini."

"Sudah setengah jam, kan. Mana dia? Dr. Ahn mana?"

Sebentar Taehyun menatap heran pada Jungkook yang terlihat tak sabaran, "Dr. Ahn sedang bertugas,"jawabnya, "Kang Maru baru brangkat dari apartemennya, karena sekarang shift-nya Kim Taehyung. Lagipula kau meminta dia membawakan data mayat, kan. A! Itu dia sudah datang."

"Maaf, menunggu lama Taehyunsshi,"Maru membungkuk sopan ia menyodorkan sebuah map pada Taehyun, "ini berkas yang an-"

Jungkook meraihnya kasar, buru-buru ia membalik-balik berkas, mencari sesuatu. Lalu sibuk sendiri bergumam-gumam tak jelas.

Taehyun semakin heran, lalu mengisyaratkan Maru untuk cepat membuka pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

Jungkook langsung menghambur masuk, tergesa-gesa memeriksa satu-persatu nomor yang tertera pada pintu kabinet penyimpanan mayat.

Taehyun dan Maru sama-sama menatap bingung melihat Jungkook.

"Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mencari mayat Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee,"jawab Jungkook, "aku takut Kim Taehyung sudah ke sini tadi."

"Jungkook-"

"Hyung,"sela Jungkook, "nama mereka tak ada di dokumen ini, tapi lihat ada foto mereka berdua,"Jungkook mengangkat berkas di tangannya.

"Jika itu yang kau-"

 _"Tidak ada!"_ Batin Jungkook. Matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri kembali isi berkas, "nomornya memang ini... Sial! Benar! Kim Taehyung sudah ke sini, hyung!"gusar Jungkook.

"Ya! Jungkook dengar dulu-"

"Hyung!"Jungkook masih mengacuhkan ucapan Taehyun, "CCTV! Kita ke ruang keamanan sekarang, Hyung!"

Taehyun meraih Jungkook yang akan melewatinya, ia memutar bola mata dan menatap malas pada Jungkook.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Kau itu yang ada apa?"

"Hha?"

"Kenapa kau panik begini? Mayat mereka berdua sudah diamankan di kantor polisi."

"Eh?"

"Kau kira kami itu bodoh ya. Tadi pagi aku memang tidak ke sini, karena aku pergi berdua dengan Seungyoon-hyung, begitu mendapat berkas ini, Seungyoon-hyung yang langsung ke sini, sedangkan aku pergi ke ruangan Dr. Ahn. Lalu Seungyoon-hyung menelpon kantor untuk mengirimkan Tim Forensik."

Jungkook terdiam, "aaah,"suaranya kemudian, mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa Seungyoon-hyung belum memberitahumu?"

Jungkook mendesis memiringkan kepala, "n, ntahlah, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menyudahi laporan Seungyoon-hyung tadi pagi. Haha. Mian, Hyung,"Jungkook tertawa miris, sadar akan kebodohannya sendiri.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

Hape Jungkook bergetar, dengan sigap Jungkook menjawab panggilan.

"Halo, hyung?"

.

.

Hati-hati Jimin melangkah masuk. Perhatiannya kini mencari sosok Yoongi. Tak ada suara sama sekali, sepertinya Yoongi belum sadarkan diri.

Selang beberapa detik dari pintu masuk, Jimin terpaku sejenak, kini ia menatap khawatir ke arah Yoongi yang sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Jimin langsung bergerak ke sana, duduk di atas karpet tepat di samping sofa. Tangannya diulurkan menyentuh jemari kurus Yoongi. Raut wajahnya khawatir sekali.

Kelopak mata Yoongi bergerak sedikit. Perlahan pemuda pucat itu membuka kedua matanya. Yoongi berkedip-kedip cepat, mencoba terbangun secara total. Ia menoleh pelan dan akhirnya sadar sudah ada Jimin yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa kau?!"Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin dan berangsut menjauh, "Siapa kau?"

Sesuatu menghujam dada Jimin. Sontak cairan bening menggenang di kedua matanya, "ini aku, Tae Hee..."lirihnya. Napasnya mulai sulit diatur sekarang.

"Tae Hee? Siapa Tae Hee? Aku tak mengenal yang namanya Tae Hee! Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?"

 _Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan..._ Sekujur tubuh Jimin melemah. Yoongi di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya pangling dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Benar!"Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit, turun dari sofa, "ini rumahku kan?"ia berputar pelan untuk menilik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lalu terkekeh sendiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Jimin, "siapa kau?"

Hening.

Mulut Jimin mengering sedang pipinya basah oleh air mata. Ia menatap lekat sosok Yoongi yang tampak kebingungan bercampur gusar. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sumpah, batinnya perih sekali. Perasaannya benar-benar terguncang. Jimin memang masih duduk, tapi tetap saja merasa lemas untuk sekedar menjawab Yoongi.

Sedetik kemudian secara kasar Yoongi meraih kerah baju Jimin dan menariknya ikut berdiri, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

Jimin hanya menangis.

"YA! Kenapa kau malah menangis!?"

Jimin tetap menangis.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku hha!?"

Jimin semakin menangis.

"Aish! Bocah keparat,"geram Yoongi. Tangannya berbalik meremas salah satu lengan Jimin dan menyeretnya menuju pintu depan.

"An dwae!"Jimin bertahan kali ini. Ia langsung menarik tubuhnya ke bawah, merangkul erat kaki Yoongi, "hiks... izinkan aku tetap di sini... hiks. Jebal..."

"HHa?! Siapa kau sebe-"

"Jimin! Hiks! Aku Park Jimin,"Jimin menengadah untuk Yoongi, "kita bertemu dua bulan lalu hiks..."

"Hha? Apa yang kau bicara-"

"Kita berteman! Hiks.. kita berteman, kumohon hiks... percayalah padaku..."suara Jimin semakin serak, hidungnya memerah, matanya mulai bengkak dan paru-parunya berang meminta udara. Tapi dua tangannya tetap memeluk erat kaki Yoongi, "hiks... jebal... hiks."

Yoongi terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik perkataan Jimin. Sorot matanya yang berfikir keras menangkap sekilas deretan bingkai foto di sudut ruangan. Alisnya mengerut. Menajamkan penglihatan untuk belasan foto yang tergantung rapi di dinding ruangan.

Jimin yang menengadah memutar kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi, rangkulannya melonggar. Kebetulan sekali, sehingga Yoongi tak kesusahan untuk memulai langkah. Kaki Yoongi bergerak sangat pelan, bahkan terlihat seperti diseret. Dua matanya belum berkedip sekalipun, pajangan di dinding itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Eksistensi Jimin tiba-tiba lenyap bagi Yoongi.

Tangisan Jimin mulai berhenti. Sambil menghilangkan sisa terakhir dari isakannya ia hanya termangu memperhatikan Yoongi.

Entah mengapa tangan Yoongi begitu hati-hati, nyaris gemetar, menggapai salah satu foto dengan gamang. Jemarinya menyapu perlahan kertas potret berisi empat wajah itu. Empat wajah yang sedang tersenyum, apalagi yang paling kecil, seakan pamer dengan deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Raut wajah Yoongi berubah, seperti sedang melamun kini.

"Eom,ma,"gumamnya terbata.

Jemarinya bergerak sedikit.

"Ap,pa."

Jemari tadi bergerak lagi.

"Yoon,gi."

Jemarinya tetap bergerak lalu terhenti cukup lama. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tae..."

 _"Oppa!"_

Sebuah suara memekik di benaknya.

Yoongi menyipitkan kedua mata.

"Tae..."

 _"Ya! Oppa! Ish! Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap lembut padaku hha!"_

Bibir Yoongi terkatup.

 _"Oppa, aku sudah meminta izin, Sabtu besok aku akan pulang."_

"Kure, kau pulang."

Jimin menatap bingung, Yoongi seperti sedang berbicara sendiri.

 _"Kali ini biar aku yang membelikan bunga untuk Ibu, aku sudah menabung."_

"Hah, sejak kapan kau punya tabungan?"

 _"Besok, setelah kita menemui Ibu, kita akan jalan-ja-"_

"AAARGHH!"

Jimin tersentak.

"WAAAAA!"

Cepat-cepat Jimin berdiri, tergopoh mendekati Yoongi yang berteriak histeris.

Yoongi meremas rambutnya sekuat tenaga. Ia hempas begitu saja tubuhnya sendiri ke dinding, ke rak buku, ke dinding lagi kemudian tersungkur di atas karpet. Lelaki pucat itu meringkuk menahan sakit.

"Ke mana?! Ke mana kita akan pergi!? Bahkan kita tidak jadi menemui ibu! Ke mana kau?!"

"Yoongi! Bertahanlah!"kalut Jimin. Tangannya tak tahu harus memegang apa. Bergerak-gerak ke sana kemari di sekujur tubuh Yoongi yang tak kunjung berhenti menggeliat.

"Tae Hee! Tae Hee!"

"Yoongi-a! Kuatkan dirimu! Yoongi-a..."

"Keparat! Adikku sudah mati! Adikku sudah menjadi mayat! Kau tahu hha?!"tiba-tiba teriakan Yoongi seakan tertuju pada Jimin. Ia berhenti, memandang tajam pada Jimin, "siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki wajah yang sama dengan adikku?"

Cepat Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya arat, "aku Park Jimin, tenangkan dirimu dulu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya,"ujarnya tergesa membalas tatapan tajam Yoongi dengan sorot mata yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Adikku sudah mati!"teriak Yoongi.

Genggaman Jimin semakin erat bahkan ia posisikan dua puluh jari yang saling terpaut itu ke dadanya. Wajahnya menggumbar harap agar Yoongi mempercayainya, "aku Park Jimin. Kumohon, tenanglah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tampak Yoongi berangsur tenang. Pemuda yang sesaat tadi masih terlihat frustasi mulai merubah kilat matanya untuk Jimin.

Namun kemudian ia melepas kasar tangan Jimin, belum sempat Jimin merasa surut, Yoongi sudah merangkul kedua bahunya.

"Adikku sudah mati ... "desis Yoongi.

Seketika Jimin merengut pilu.

"Adikku sudah mati, kan," ulang Yoongi, menekan lebih kuat separuh tubuh Jimin untuk lebih merasakan debaran jantungnya yang terburu bukan main, "Tae Hee, dia sudah..."

Dalam diam Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yoongi.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan. Dengan emosi sedih yang bukan main.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Hape Jimin bergetar.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

Masih bergetar karena belum dijawab juga.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya, "jawablah, pasti itu penting,"ujarnya datar melihat ke saku celana Jimin.

Jimin sempat heran, Yoongi benar-benar sudah kembali sekarang dan seolah tahu siapa yang menelpon Jimin.

"Hoseok-hyung?"jawab Jimin.

 _"Jiminie, kalian sedang apa? Aku dan Joshua akan masuk."_

"Eh?"

Telpon diputus sepihak. Dan secara bersamaan Yoongi melihat ke arah pintu depan.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, Jiminsshi,"ujar Yoongi, "saat aku memelukmu, otakku langsung mencerna baik-baik kejadian dua bulan ini."

Yoongi bangkit, ia tersenyum tipis kepada Jimin, "lagipula, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan terlalu sibuk mengurus diriku sendiri."

.

.

"Halo, Hyung?"jawab Jungkook setelah mengaktifkan mode speaker di hapenya.

 _"Semuanya diminta untuk datang ke kantor sekarang juga."_

.

.

Warning! Warning! Endingnya ga bakal aku bikin ribet, karena dari awal, ending cerita ini udah terkonsep dikelapaku (begitu satu pentunjuk besar udah muncul, Jungkook cs ga perlu lama2 lagi untuk mecahin kasus ini), jadi endingnya emang gitu kok... bukannya mau cepet2 namatin atau gmn... jujur! endingnya emang gitu kok...hehe (ntar brdasarkan review, bakal aku pikirin baik2 apa musti bikin bonus chapter atau sequel Such a Liar atau cerita baru hehe)


	12. Chapter 12

**Such a Liar**

.

.

Belum sempat Hoseok memegang gagang pintu, Yoongi sudah muncul di hadapannya, memegang kepala bagian belakang dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku menyerahkan diri, harap catat baik-baik, agar aku bisa memakainya di pegadilan nanti,"ujar Yoongi datar.

"Apa yang-"

Suara keras decit ban mobil yang direm paksa mengalihkan ketiganya. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada jalan. Sebuah mobil baru saja berhenti dari melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di depan pagar rumah keluarga Min.

Muncul Jungkook dari dalam. Derap langkahnya diburu. Menghambur begitu saja, menepis asal tubuh Hoseok, Joshua serta Yoongi untuk secepatnya masuk ke dalam menemui Jimin.

"Jimin!"panggil Jungkook, "Jimin..."ulangnya lebih kecil mendapati Jimin terduduk lemas di atas karpet.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?"Jungkook berlutut, memegang kedua bahu Jimin. Rautnya semakin khawatir memperhatikan kerah baju melonggar, rambut kusut dan mata bengkak yang memerah milik Jimin, "apa Min Yoongi melakukan sesuatu? Apa kau terluka?"

Bola mata Jimin bergerak-gerak memperhatikan Jungkook. Entah kenapa ia masih belum bisa menjawabnya namun ia tahu pasti Jungkook sedang mencemaskannya sekarang. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya mengabur, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, kepalanya terasa berat.

"Jiminie? Kau baik-baik saja?"Jungkook semakin khawatir dibuatnya.

Tangan Jimin lunglai, matanya tertutup, keseimbangan hilang, tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang.

"Jimin!"

Jimin pingsan.

Jungkook merengkuh tubuh Jimin. Mengangkatnya hati-hati. Menggendongnya dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

"JIminie!"teriak Hoseok. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang sudah membuka pintu mobil.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hyung,"jawab Jungkook tenang, "dia hanya letih. Aku ingin Min Yoongi dibawa dengan mobilku."

"Hha?"Hoseok melihat ke arah mobilnya, di dalamnya sudah duduk Joshua sebagai pengemudi dan Yoongi yang duduk dibelakangnya, "kau mau ap- ya! Jeon Jungkook!"

Belum disetujui Hoseok, tapi Jungkook sudah membuka pintu mobil. Kepalanya dilongokkan, "kau pergi bersamaku,"ujar Jungkook singkat. Ia langsung berbalik, diikuti Yoongi yang keluar dari mobil.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Jungkook.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?"tanya Jungkook pada Yoongi yang baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku belakang Jungkook.

"Aku meneriakinya, menarik kerah bajunya, menyeretnya, membuatnya menangis. Itu yang ingin kau dengar?"Yoongi melihat mata Jungkook dari kaca spion depan, "atau kau lebih tertarik kepada bagaimana ia bersikeras ingin menenangkanku."

Yoongi bernada datar, namun ada rasa bersalah dari matanya. Jimin yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dibangku depan, ia pandangi sejenak kemudian kembali menatap kaca spion.

Junkook menjalankan mobil. Dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau hanya bisa mengamuk seperti anak kecil saat gilamu kambuh, ya,"ejek Jungkook.

"Well, aku memang gila. Gila memang seperti itu. Setidaknya aku yang seperti itu jauh lebih ia perhatikan daripada polisi muda yang kocar kacir untuk menangkapku. Jika Taehyung tak pernah muncul, kita tak akan bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya, Jeon Jungkooksshi. Sepertinya santa mengabulkan permintaanmu, beruntung sekali."

"Keberuntungan masih termasuk kelebihan seseorang. Kau tetap dihitung kalah."

"Dari awal aku memang tak ingin memenangkan apapun."

"Brarti kau tak berniat untuk memenangkan Jimin juga, kan."

Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin lagi. Bangku depan yang Jungkook setel sedikit miring membuatnya melihat jelas wajah seseorang yang- terlepas mirip dengan adik kesayangannya- tak ia pungkiri hanya dalam beberapa menit berhasil mengaduk emosinya, "sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingku."

"Kau tak mungkin menyukai adikmu sendiri kan."

"Hei, aku sudah cukup waras untuk tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik lagi. Bahkan aku cukup yakin cinta sepihakmu itu tak akan membuahkan hasil jika aku sendiri yang tidak mundur."

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau memutuskan agar Jimin tak perlu untuk menunggumu."

Yoongi tak melihat Jungkook, pandangannya tertuju untuk Jimin, bahasa mata yang sulit diartikan, "well, kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti."

.

.

"Minumlah,"Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin, menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk pemuda yang sudah setengah jam tidak sadarkan diri dan setengah jam menunggunya.

Jimin menurut. Menenggak dua kali lalu mendesah cukup panjang.

"Apa kau tak ingin istirahat dulu?"tanya Jungkook, "aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "aku masih ingin di sini, Jungkooksshi,"jawabnya halus menatap nanar cairan coklat bening dalam _papercup_ yang dipangkunya.

 **The Last Part.**

"Setelah Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi yang akan di introgasi,"Jungkook buka suara setelah dia dan Jimin sempat terdiam cukup lama, "lalu mereka akan ditahan sebagai tersangka. Kami akan mengadakan rapat, setelah itu baru Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung akan diadi-"

"Dalam waktu dekat ini,"potong Jimin, "apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Min Yoongi, Jungkooksshi?"

Jungkook berpaling dari Jimin, "apa kau yakin kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu secepatnya."

Dada Jungkook berdesir. Tahu betul apa maksud dari perkataan Jimin. Ia mendengus, menarik sebelah senyumnya, "kau tahu, Jimin. Aku yakin Min Yoongi akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin menunduk lagi, kembali memiliki ekspresi seperti tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu dalam beberapa hari ini,"Jungkook berdiri, kemudian menjongkok tepat di depan Jimin, dua tangannya masing-masing memegang lutut Jimin pelan, Jungkook menengadah, berusaha menarik Jimin untuk menatap lekat kedua matanya, "aku merasa tak enak padamu, tapi tugasmu sudah selesai, brarti mulai sekarang semuanya sudah urusan polisi. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, begitu ini selesai aku akan menceritakannya padamu, akan aku jelaskan semuanya, tak akan ada yang aku tutup-tutupi. Aku berjanji, setelah itu kau sudah bisa menemui Min Yoongi kembali."

Jungkook berhenti sebentar. Ia menghela napas, karna Jimin belum mau memandang wajahnya, "hei, Jimin..."tangan Jungkook terulur, ia menjentil- sangat pelan, bahkan lebih tepat seperti sentuhan saja- kening Jimin.

Jimin tak berkedip, tapi bola matanya mulai mengarah untuk Jungkook.

"Hanya beberapa hari saja,"lanjut Jungkook, "lagipula tidak hanya aku, Hoseok-hyung juga inginnya begitu. Sekarang kita pulang, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk lesu, "ne, Jungkooksshi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hop,"Jimin menaiki kopernya. Ia paksakan agar kopernya itu bisa tertutup. Padahal sebenarnya ia tak begitu banyak membawa barang ke Seoul, tapi Hoseok dan Jungkook terlalu sering membelikannya sesuatu, makanya sekarang ia cukup kesusahan dalam mempacking barang.

"Hufth,"lega Jimin. Kini ia beralih ke tas ranselnya, satu persatu barang ia masukkan secara rapi.

Tuk Tuk

Pintu kamar diketok. Jimin langsung menoleh.

Ada Jungkook di ambang pintu, "belum selesai, ya?"tanyanya menyandar di garis pintu.

Jimin menggeleng, "ani, sudah selesai kok. Nah,"Jimin menyandang ransel hitamnya dan berdiri tegak, memperlihatkan pada Jungkook bahwa dia sudah siap.

"Well, mari kita berangkat,"ujar Jungkook mengambil alih pegangan koper dari tangan Jimin.

"Jungkooksshi, kapan anda berhenti memperlakukanku seperti ini?"Jimin hendak merebut kopernya kembali, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Jungkook, "hanya sebuah koper, Jungkooksshi, aku tidak selemah itu."

"Kau membiarkan Hoseok-hyung membawakannya,"kilah Jungkook.

"Dia Hyung-ku, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu."

Bibir Jungkook tertarik ke bawah, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, "kapan anda bisa terbiasa dengan sikapku juga, Jiminsshi?"tanyanya berlagak sok sopan dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

Jimin mendengus kecil, memukul pelan kepala Jungkook, "hei, berhenti mempermainkanku, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku ini lebih tua darimu, kan. Lagipula-"

Ada jeda dari Jimin, ia menjinjit, memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi saja dari Jungkook.

Jungkook termangu. Tentu saja jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mulut Jimin yang mulai terbuka sangat pelan, membuat pupilnya membesar dan perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada itu.

"Dapat!"teriak Jimin.

"Eh? Aaah."

Jimin terkekeh dan langsung bergegas keluar pintu, "haha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, Jungkooksshi!"

Jungkook mendesah kasar, menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa kecil menyusul Jimin. Barusan Jimin hanya ingin menjebaknya agar dapat membawa kopernya sendiri sampai mobil, tapi tetap saja Jungkook menikmatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Jimin tertawa semanis itu.

.

.

Jimin memberi tatapan heran begitu Jungkook mengarahkan mobil tidak menuju apartemen Hoseok-hyung.

"Kau ingin bertemu Min Yoongi, kan,"ujar Jungkook mengerti akan pandangan Jimin kepadanya.

Jimin terdiam. Menunduk dalam, meremas kuat seltbetnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya senang?"

"Ntahlah, aku jadi tiba-tiba gugup."

"Kau sudah benar-benar mengerti dengan penjelasanku tadi malam, kan?"

"Ne..."

"Well, kau pasti merasa canggung, kan,"Jungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin, "meski baru beberapa hari, tapi kali ini kau akan menemuinya sebagai Park Jimin."

"Ne..."

"Kuencana."

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah tak perlu berbohong lagi di depan Min Yoongi, kan. Harusnya kau lebih lega. Tapi, kalau kau gugup, ya sudah perlihatkan saja kalau kau itu gugup. Ungkapkan semua yang kau rasakan, semua yang kau pikirkan. Jangan menahannya dan bersikap kuat di depan Min Yoongi."

Jimin langsung tersenyum mendengar Jungkook, "ne, Jungkooksshi."

.

.

"Annyeong haseo..."Jimin membungkuk sopan begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia melangkah gugup dan duduk dengan canggung.

"Wajah kalian memang mirip, tapi sifat kalian berbeda sekali ya,"ujar Yoongi santai.

Mata Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak fokus, akhirnya tertuju pada Yoongi yang duduk di seberangnya.

Jantung Jimin berdebar, Yoongi tersenyum sedikit padanya.

"Jimin? Namamu Park Jimin, kan?"

Jimin membasahi bibirnya, "ne, salam kenal namaku Park Jimin, 19 tahun."

"Hmph,"Yoongi menahan tawa, merasa lucu dengan pengenalan Jimin. Karena dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya mereka sudah bersama selama hampir dua bulan, kan.

"Salam kenal,"senyum Yoongi, "namaku Min Yoongi, 21 tahun,"balasnya, entah serius atau tidak.

Jimin terpaku. Ada kelegaan luar biasa yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Ia takjub, melihat kondisi Yoongi yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan senyuman Yoongi terlihat tulus dan ringan. Aura Yoongi juga jauh lebih baik. Seperti tak ada yang membebaninya. Jimin sangat senang.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Yoongisshi?"Jimin bertanya dengan nyaman.

Yoongi tak menjawab, ia menatap lamat pada Jimin.

"Yoongisshi?"

"Heol. Selama ini kau pasti malu sekali."

"Eh?"

"Kau ramah, baik dan sangat sopan. 'Yoonggisshi'?, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Yoongi saja. Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap seperti Tae Hee selama ini, kau pasti malu sekali."

"Jeo, jeosonghamnida."

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?"

"Aku sudah berbohong selama ini."

"Well, aku juganya yang bodoh. Bisa tertipu karena seorang laki-laki. Aku tak menyangka aku bisa segila itu."

Jimin mengulum bibir, teringat akan beberapa kejadian antara dirinya dan Yoongi.

"Sampai detik ini apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku, Jimin?"

"Eh? Ee,"Jimin meremas jari-jarinya, "anda sangat menyayangi Tae Hee."

"Kure. Lalu?"

"Ee. Anda baik. Anda pekerja keras. Orang-orang yang belum mengenal anda pasti berpikir anda itu sangat dingin dan tidak suka didekati, tapi sebenarnya penyayang. Anda perhatian, peduli pada-"

"Aku memang dingin dan tidak suka didekati, Jimin."

"Eh?"

"Kau hanya melihat sisi terbaikku untuk Tae Hee. Aku tidak akan seperti itu kepada orang lain."

Hening.

Jimin kembali gugup karena Yoongi memandanginya serius.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jimin menunduk, pipinya memanas. Kedua telinganya langsung memerah.

"Kure, kau menyukaiku, ya,"Yoongi menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "berarti kau menangis pada malam itu karena berusaha menahan perasaanmu ya."

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyukai anda, Yoongisshi?"tanya Jimin gugup tetap menunduk.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifat asliku kepada semua orang selain Tae Hee, kan."

"Ne..."

"Brarti kau senang saat aku memperlakukanmu sebagai adik."

"Ani,"Jimin menjawab cepat, "bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai seseorang yang sangat anda sayangi. Lagi pula aku menyukai semua hal mengenai anda, aku bahkan menyukai cara anda berjalan, Yoongisshi."

"Bagaimana dengan sisiku sebagai seorang pembunuh?"Yoongi bertanya santai, namun ditelinga Jimin terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Jimin mendongak, menatap lekat kedua mata Yoongi, "aku tetap menyukai anda,"ujarnya gemetar. Hatinya ngilu melihat sosok Yoongi di hadapannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Tentu saja, karena ia menyukai Yoongi, dan masih tetap menyukai Yoongi meski ia telah tahu bahwa Yoongi seorang pembunuh. Dan meskipun batin Jimin merasa tak kuat menahan semua itu. Dia tetap ingin berada di sisi Yoongi. Jika Yoongi terpuruk tentu ia jauh lebih terpuruk lagi, jika Yoongi dalam kesedihan tentu ia merasa jauh lebih sedih lagi. Apapun yang telah terjadi. Apapun yang akan terjadi, Jimin ingin menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Yoongi.

Mata Jimin membulat, padahal ia benar-benar akan menangis namun Yoongi malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan, "aku tak menyangka kau adalah orang yang sangat berterus terang, Jimin,"senyumnya.

Tekanan Jimin langsung menghilang. Emosi yang ia rasakan seketika berubah. Kalau tadi ia merasa bahwa pembicaraan mereka serius dan menyangkut suatu hal yang tidak main-main kini ia malah berdebar-debar seperti remaja yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Jantung Jimin tak melambat sediktpun, bahkan semakin cepat.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku dihukum kan? Apa kau masih bi-"

"Aku akan menunggumu,"sergah Jimin, "aku akan menunggumu, Yoongisshi,"ujarnya halus, menatap lembut kepada Yoongi.

Ada keheningan lagi di antara mereka. Dua pasang mata itu beradu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Tampak Jimin mengharapkan sesuatu dan Yoongi yang berpikir dengan raut tenang.

Beberapa lama, akhirnya Yoongi berinisiatif duluan, ia tersenyum lebar, tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari Jimin, "well, kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin mengabulkan permintaanku, Jimin?"

.

.

-Penjelasan Kasus Min Yoongi-

Tanggal 25 Oktober 2015 :

Min Yonhwa (40 Tahun) yang sedang mabuk, baru kalah judi, yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan peringatan kematian istrinya, bertengkar hebat dengan anak sulungnya Min Yoongi (21 tahun). Saat Min Yoongi didorong keras hingga tersungkur ke lantai, Min Yonhwa beralih menyakiti anak perempuannya sendiri, Min Tae Hee (16 tahun).

Min Tae Hee sempat memberontak, Min Yonhwa kemudian memukul keras kepala Min Tae Hee dengan botol minumannya. Min Yonhwa melakukannya tiga kali, sampai Min Tae Hee benar-benar tak bergerak lagi. Min Yoongi langsung memeriksa tubuh adiknya, tepat ketika mengetahui adiknya sudah tak bernyawa, Min Yoongi langsung bergerak ke dapur. Mengambil pisau kemudian menusuk punggung Min Yonhwa yang dari tadi hanya tertawa tak jelas setelah membunuh putrinya.

Min Yoongi menusuk punggung Min Yonhwa dua kali. Min Yonhwa kehilangan keseimbangan namun masih berusaha melawan Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi meraih vas bunga di dekatnya dan memukul kepala Min Yonhwa dengan itu sampai vas bunga pecah. Min Yonhwa tak sadarkan diri. Min Yoongi menyeret Min Yonhwa ke kamar mandi. Karena kalut dan dipenuhi amarah, Min Yoongi menusuk tubuh Min Yonhwa berkali-kali. Setelah merasa puas Min Yoongi langsung tersadar akan tindakannya sendiri. Ia langsung menghubungi Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung (20 tahun) kenalan Min Yoongi saat mengikuti sebuah seminar. Mereka tidak berteman. Namun Min Yoongi mengetahui bahwa Kim Taehyung pernah memalsukan identitas mayat pada Rumah Sakit Universitas S, guna diawetkan di kamar mayat dan dijual di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi. Dan malam itu Min Yoongi meminta Kim Taehyung untuk melakukannya lagi.

Catatan telpon Min Yoongi dengan Kim Taehyung dan kontak Kim Taehyung langsung Min Yoongi hapus. Setelah membersihkan mayat Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee, Kim Taehyung langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Universitas S. Min Yoongi langsung membersihkan rumahnya. Menghapus semua jejak-jejak pembunuhan dari rumahnya. Kim Taehyung membantunya dengan membawa zat penghilang jejak darah. Malam itu rumah Min Yoongi benar-benar sudah bersih, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah Min Yoongi membersihkan dirinya, ia lalu tidur. Tidur dengan perasaan kacau, emosi yang tak stabil, psikis yang menolak kebenaran bahwa ayah dan adiknya sudah meninggal.

Min Yoongi terbangun dipagi hari seperti biasa, melupakan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Jiwanya mulai terganggu dengan meanggap Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee masih hidup dan menjalani kehidupan dengan rutinitas biasa.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menghubungi dan menemuinya lagi. Karena dari awal mereka hanyalah kenalan biasa. Tak akan pernah berhubungan jika tidak memiliki keperluan yang sangat penting.

Tanggal 27 Desember 2015 :

Secara kebetulan Kim Taehyung meghubungi Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi tahu dia sedang diawasi polisi namun dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya tidak tahu akan kematian ayah dan adiknya. Karena itu dia sama sekali tak menghindari pembicaraan telpon dengan Kim Taehyung, bahkan berani untuk menemui Kim Taehyung di luar. Dan Kim Taehyung tidak sedikitpun mengira bahwa polisi menyelidiki hilangnya Min Yonhwa dan Min Tae Hee dengan dugaan kematian. Di sini Polisi langsung memanfaatkan celah Min Yoongi. Polisi langsung menyelidiki perihal kamar mayat Rumah Sakit Universitas S dan yang tertanggung jawab atas ruangan itu.

Nama Kim Taehyung masuk dalam daftar catatan polisi. Hari itu juga dikerahkan beberapa orang untuk menangkap Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung didakwa atas pemalsuan identitas mayat, perdagangan gelap dan membantu tindakan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Min Yoongi. Dia tertangkap sepuluh menit sebelum berangkat menuju Busan menggunakan KTX. Beberapa hari kemudian dia resmi dihukum penjara selama 7 tahun.

Di saat yang sama Min Yoongi, menyerahkan diri, mengakui semua perbuatannya dan resmi dihukum penjara selama 5 tahun.

.

.

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TERUTAMA BUAT YANG NYEMPETIN BACA DAN TERKHUSUS BUAT YANG NGASIH REVIEW! NOMU NOMU GOMAWO!

Akhirnya Such a Liar ini tamat. Maaf kalo selama ini bahasanya ga bagus, sulit dimengerti, gaje n sering typo. Eh! tunggu! tunggu! jangan diclose, kalo ga terlalu niat baca pesan2 dari saya ini, skip aja ke bawah, **ada epilog nya kok** hehe.

Saya seneng bgt kalo selama ini ada yang masih bertanya2 sebenernya endingnya ini, Yoonmin apa Kookmin ya ... hehe, soalnya saya emang pengennya gitu, biar penasaran finalnya itu siapa yang dapetin Si Manis Enchim super imut itu (skrg udah cantik ya haha)

Karena saya ga suka persepsi orang yang umumnya mikir gini : Yoongi - Jimin - Jungkook

Makanya saya balik : Jungkook - Jimin - Yoongi (saya bikin si Jungkook itu perhatian bgt ama si enchim hoho)

Saya juga seneng banget ada yang muji analisis Jungkook ^^ disini saya bikin Yoongi emang lebih cerdas, tapi Jungkook ga kalah juga kok. Saya lumayan berpikir tiap bikin analisis Jungkook ini, soalnya kalo saya kan udah tahu detail kasusnya tu, tp gmn cara ngebuat seolah-olah Jungkook itu tahu dari sudut pandang orang yang belum tahu sama sekali apa sebenernya yang terjadi dalam kasus ini. Well, sejauh pemikiran saya begitulah jadinya analisis Jungkook. Mian, kalo masih byk kurang sana sini.

Ide Such a Liar murni dari saya sendiri, tapi pas nulis chapter dua, baru nyadar, terlintas satu momen dalam kepala saya, saya pernah liat ntah dr komik ntah dr novel ntah dr film ntah dr drama, momennya itu gini Si A pura2 ga kenal Si B yg udah ngebunuh Si C, intinya Si A ini ngaku ke Si B dia ga kenal Si C, padahal Si A n Si C ini saling mencintai, nah masalahnya disini, ternyata Si B itu rada ga waras dia ga inget pernah ngebunuh Si C, jadi Si A ngedeketin Si B semata-mata cuman buat Si B itu inget apa yang udah dilakuinnya. Gitoh, ada yang tau? Saya sendiri jg penasaran bgt! Soalnya ingetnya itu doang haha

Nah, masalah dikepolisian, saya sengaja ga detail bahas kinerja mereka karena pengetahuan saya belum nyampe ke sana (Mian!) di endingpun cuman dibahas gitu doang (Mian!)

Oh! Satu yang lupa, ada momen Yoonmin yg saya skip, Yoongi yg ketakutan dr rumah sakit buru-buru nyampe rumah trus langsung ke kamar Taehee, ia nangis selama di perjalanan, pas udah di kamar, ngeliat dgn matanya sendiri si jimin tertidur pulas gitu, Yoongi langsung senyum (Aduh! saya ngebayanginnya ugh! bgt! soalnya dari dia nangis ketakutan trus senyum, kebayang ga tuh Yoongi menderita bgt) nah, dia langsung duduk di lantai disamping ranjang, mandangin jimin, ngelus kepala jimin, nyium kening jimin, trus ketiduran. Abis itu dateng si Taehyung. Taehyung mapah Yoongi tuk tidur di sofa, disni Taehyung berencana bakal ngomong berdua aja ama jimin begitu jimin bangun.

Nah, masalah genre, saya emang bikin romance dan level romance saya emang seperti ini,,,,, miaannnn,,,,, bahkan saya cuman bikin adegan pelukan,,,, saya belum bisa bikin sampai ke kissing atau sejenisnya,,,,, lgpula hubungan mereka btiga masih belum jelas kan ya. Well, saya penganut paham 'ga bakal ngapa2in kalo emang hubungannya belum jelas' begitu. Jadi, kalo emang udah jelas pacaran, akan saya usahakan hehe.

.

.

Well, once again Gamsahamnida! Saya seneng bgt kalo ada yang ngasih review. Ada yang masih ngeganjel, ada yang protes atau dll sejenisnya, sooooh di review, sebelumnya saya emang ga pernah balas review, karna rata2 saya jawab melalui isi cerita ini. Nah, karena udah tamat, kalo ada yg ngasih review, saya bakal bikin chapter tambahan, saya bakal jawab semuanya di sana ^^

Annyeong! Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi! ^^

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Jimin tahu ia datang terlalu cepat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Karena itu meski sudah menunggu hampir sejam Jimin masih bisa tersenyum sambil memandangi dinding kaca kafe tempat ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang setelah sekian lama.

Lalu lalang dibalik kaca bening Jimin pandangi baik-baik. Banyak yang menarik perhatiannya, padahal itu hanyalah gambaran rutinitas sehari-hari.

"Kenapa kau datang terlalu cepat?"

"Eh?"

Seseorang sudah duduk di seberang Jimin, "kau sudah minum lima gelas air putih hm."

Jimin tersenyum canggung, namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya berubah lebih lebar dan sangat manis, "bagaimana kabar anda Yoongisshi?"

"Well, cukup baik,"jawab Yoongi datar, "aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang, yaah, lumayanlah untuk yang hidup sendiri."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali, Yoongisshi."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hm, aku bekerja di toko bunga."

"Florist hm. Sangat cocok dengan imej-mu."

"Ne..."

"Kita pesan makanan dulu."

"Ne."

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

Jimin menaruh sendoknya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya, "ini... kudengar anda sudah menjual rumah anda dan seluruh isinya. Anda juga menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada pihak sekolah pengurusan barang-barang Tae Hee di asrama. Seminggu yang lalu aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hyorin,"Jimin menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tempelan stiker warna-warni pada Yoongi, "Hyorin sudah menyimpannya baik-baik. Ia ingin memberikannya padamu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungimu. Hyorin memutuskan menitipkannya padaku."

Yoongi mengambil buku itu, ia pandangi lama-lama. Perlahan seulas senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah Yoongi "gomawo,"ujarnya santai.

"Ne,"angguk Jimin ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya lalu mengobrol ringan mengenai bermacam hal. Kemudian memutuskan pulang setelah Yoongi mengatakan ada keperluan yang perlu ia urus.

"Well, aku duluan, Jimin,"pamit Yoongi.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan, Yoongisshi,"balas Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Jimin, "kali ini sepertinya memang benar-benar 'selamat tinggal' ya."

"Ne,"Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan ini,"Yoongi mengangkat diary adiknya, "sampaikan pada Hyorin, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Ne."

"Well, selamat tinggal, Jimin."

"Annyeonghi gyeseyo, Yoongisshi."

Yoongi berlalu pergi, jika Jimin masih merasakan hal yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu pasti ia mematung cukup lama memperhatikan punggung Yoongi hingga tak terlihat lagi. Namun Jimin langsung berbalik, mengambil hapenya, berjalan ke arah tempat di mana ia akan dijemput oleh kekasihnya.

-Lima tahun lalu-

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku dihukum kan? Apa kau masih bi-"

"Aku akan menunggumu,"sergah Jimin, "aku akan menunggumu, Yoongisshi,"ujarnya halus, menatap lembut kepada Yoongi.

Ada keheningan lagi di antara mereka. Dua pasang mata itu beradu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Tampak Jimin mengharapkan sesuatu dan Yoongi yang berpikir dengan raut tenang.

Beberapa lama, akhirnya Yoongi berinisiatif duluan, ia tersenyum lebar, tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari Jimin, "well, kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin mengabulkan permintaanku, Jimin?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bersedia menungguku. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Berarti kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku, kan?"

"Ne."

Yoongi masih tersenyum lebar, "lupakan aku."

Mata Jimin membulat. Bibirnya mengulum kuat. Dadanya sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Kenapa? Aku bisa menjelaskannya seharian. Tapi, aku yakin kau akan mengerti."

"Hiks..hiks.."isak Jimin.

"Terima kasih. Selama ini kau sudah menjadi Tae Hee. Terima kasih. Selama ini kehadiranmu cukup menguatkanku. Terima kasih. Kau sudah mau menyukai pembunuh sepertiku. Tapi aku ingin kau melupakanku. Jangan pernah menungguku."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin."

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook!"Jimin segera menutup panggilannya dan melambai-lambai ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkookpun begitu lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat Jimin berdiri. Ia menghambur memeluk Jimin dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jimin.

"Hei!"protes Jimin memukul pelan dada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum nakal, "kenapa? Kau masih malu? Kita sudah setahun tinggal bersama, kan."

"Jangan di tempat umum,"kesal Jimin.

"Mian. Semakin hari kau semakin manis sih."

"Dasar,"keluh Jimin berjalan duluan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

Cepat Jungkook menyusul, meraih tangan Jimin dan bersama tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket.

"Jungkook-a..."rajuk Jimin, merasa takut jika orang-orang mulai memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

"Mau ke mana dulu?"acuh Jungkook.

Jimin hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum, Jungkook sering seperti ini, tidak peduli, yang penting ia senang bersama Jimin. Lagipula sepertinya semakin lama orang-orang semakin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Hmmm."

"O, ya. Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

"Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik."

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Banyak hal, terutama mengenai Tae Hee."

"Ooo."

"Jadi sekarang kita akan ke mana dulu?"

"Apa langsung pulang saja?"

"Kau tak ingin refreshing dulu? Kasusmu yang terakhir cukup berat kan. Lagipula sekarang masih jam lima."

"Sungai Han?"

"Akan lebih bagus disaat malam."

"Hmm, kencan di Namsan Tower mau?"

"Bagus juga..."

"Setelah itu kita ke Love Hotel."

"YA! Dasar!"

"Hahaha."

"Haha."

.

.

 **Such a Liar**

 **-END-**


	13. Chapter 13 PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN :

Firstly, saya ga bosan2 ngucapin **Gamsahamnida** untuk semua pembaca, followers dan reviewers Such a Liar ini. Saya terharu banget, karena ni FF BTS pertama saya ^^

Terima kasih yang udah nemu Such a Liar ini, terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca, terima kasih buat yang ngefollow, ngefavorite dan yg ngasih review yang bikin saya betah untuk ngepost FF ini. Nomu nomu nomu Gamsahamnida. May God bless on You ^^

Banyak juga yang ga nyangka endingnya KookMin hoho. Saya emang suka bikin cerita di mana couple endingnya emang ga jelas, biar seru. Dari awal emang KookMin kok, soalnya Yoongi itu pembunuh dan merasa belum 'mencintai' Jimin, jadi untuk apa dia membuat pemuda sebaik Jimin rela-relain nungguin dia keluar dari penjara sementara ada Jungkook yang mati-matian ngelindungin Jimin. Well, begitulah. Padahal sebenarnya OTP saya YoonMin kok haha.

Kedua, saya mohon maaf, Such a Liar ini sempat dicuekin dengan status masih ongoing. Well, karena sejatinya udah tamat plus saya fokus ke FF lain.

Nah, karena sedikit dan nyaris ga da yg minta sequel plus nerima dgn lapang hati ending Such a Liar, berarti FF ini akan saya berikan status 'complete' sekarang. Hoho.

Well, ada ide untuk sequelnya, tapi masih blur, buram bgt! Haha. Setidaknya saya bikin 'complete' aja dulu, biar bertanggung jawab. Nah, ntar kalo ada waktu sequel-nya mungkin dipost sebagai FF baru.

Terakhir, pengobat hati (semoga!) yang request sequel, saya mau promosi FF baru saya yang genre-nya sama dgn Such a Liar ini. Jika berkenan, mungkin anda bisa membacanya ^^

Judulnya **Naive Murderer**. Di sini Yoongi yang jadi polisi hohoho.

'Semua berawal dari pengakuan tak masuk akal seorang Jimin kepada Yoongi. Sehari setelah Jimin mengaku telah membunuh seseorang, ditemukan seorang model bernama Kim Seokjin tewas di apartemen mewahnya.'

Begitulah kira-kira hehe.

Once again GAMSAHAMNIDA!

Hopefully we'll meet again hehe

Have a nica day

See You ^^


End file.
